Revenge
by Dark Disaster
Summary: Usagi leaves the world she was raised in to return to her birth world to find the family she has never known. HpSm crossover
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first published fanfic so please be gentle. This is a different Sm/hp crossover. I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners. Now on to the story.  
  
Revenge  
Prologue  
  
A single tear leaked out of the tightly closed eyes. The blonde haired woman opened those pain filled, blue eyes to survey the destruction before her. The once grand palace of his Imperial Majesty lay broken and deserted. The entire capital planet of Montreal lay in ruins. : I wasn't here to prevent this. : The woman thought sadly. She had already searched for survivors in the co'tan and the palace. The only place left was the cori'anthin. Praying to Yana, the goddess of mercy she set off to the cori'anthin. In a few minutes she had reached the huge gates that marked the entrance to the grounds. She laid her hand against a certain brick and the gates swung open. She walked up the path trying not to get her hopes up. Taking a deep breath she took out a key and unlocked the door. "Anybody here?" she called out. It was silent until she heard someone ask "Usagi?" Hope filled the woman's eyes. "It's me?" she called back. Suddenly she was hugged fiercely by two people. " Thank the gods it's you, Usagi Tsukino!" the woman exclaimed. "Costria, Mayvar what's wrong?" the woman called Usagi asked. "It is the Emperor he is hurt real bad and he wants to see you." Mayvar answered. "Where is he?" Usagi demanded. "He is in your room," Costria answered. She strode past them and headed for the stairs that led to her room. " Who else is alive?" Usagi questioned them as they walked up the stairs. "Colana Kyri of the Novices, Elaina Desta of the Accepted, Princess Helene, Helene's nurse Lila, Guardsmen James and John, Lord Gorvar and his family, and Jhavi." Mayvar replied. Usagi just nodded her head and walked into her room, while the other two waited outside.  
  
An hour later she walked out and suddenly the two felt the pull on their bonds that meant the Emperor had passed away. "What do we do now?" Costria asked, tears streaming down her face. Usagi's face hardened. " You two, the two trainees, Jhavi and I will go to help a friend of the Emperor's. The others will come with us, but they will stay at a mansion while we go to school." Usagi said. "School?" Mayvar asked doubtfully. " It is a school of magic." She said shortly. "Go pack and tell the others. I must do a divine sending." Usagi ordered. The two saluted her and went to carry out her orders.  
  
Usagi shut the door to the temple in the cori'anthin. She seated herself and pulled out a dagger. She began to chant and cut herself on the thumb. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the World Between Worlds. Usagi found herself facing the Queen of the Gods. She fell to her knees and said, "Shiko, I need advice." " I know of what the Emperor has asked of you. If you go you will be able to avenge his death and you will also find family. In that world there is an interesting destiny waiting for you there." Shiko said. "If you think I should," Usagi said slowly. "If you stay here you will only meet Death, but if you go you will find an adventure and maybe love." "Then I will go." Usagi said decisively. "Then we must give you your true appearance back." The goddess said and waved her hands. Usagi's hair turned a midnight black and shortened to shoulder length. Her blue eyes turned to green and some of her facial features changed as well. "Thank you." Usagi said. "You are welcome. Now I will send a servant to tell him that you will come." The goddess said and vanished. Usagi returned to the temple and left to go make some explanations and hear some. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
The Beginning  
  
In another world a white haired man sat behind his desk, his fingers laced together and a smile upon his face. He had just received news that the legendary warrior his royal friend had told him about was coming. "I think she is going to be very surprised when she finds out." Albus Dumbledore said to no one in particular. He chuckled and started a letter to the Ministry of Magic employee, Arthur Weasley.  
  
Harry suppressed his excitement as he packed his school trunk. After a boring summer punctuated with sadness when remembering his godfather, he was finally going to go to the Burrow. He stacked his spell books in his cauldron and put both in his trunk. After tossing in his broomstick and invisibility cloak into the trunk he closed the lid and dragged it downstairs. Dashing back upstairs he grabbed Hedwig's cage and sent her off to the Weasley's before he raced back downstairs'. The Dursley's had left for a company picnic so they didn't have to see the Weasley's again. A few minutes later his best friend, Ron Weasley, appeared in the living room fireplace. "Hey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed grabbing Hedwig's cage. "Hello to you too!" Harry said laughingly. The two hauled Harry's trunk into the fireplace and then Harry climbed in. He took a handful of Floo powder and shouted, " The Burrow!"  
  
In a shower of ashes, Harry and his trunk appeared in the fireplace of the Weasley's kitchen. He quickly pulled his trunk out and moved out of the way, just as Ron appeared behind him. Just then a dumpy red head witch appeared in the doorway. "Oh hello, Harry dear. It is so nice to see you again." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied. "Where is everyone else?" he asked. "Oh, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy went with Arthur to pick up our guests at the train station." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Guests?" Harry asked confused. "Dumbledore asked us if we could house some friends of his who are going to attend Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Weasley replied. Just then a brown haired girl and another redhead appeared. "Harry!" they both exclaimed. "Hey Hermione, Ginny!" Harry replied. Ron and Harry picked up his trunk and the four of them headed up the rickety stairs.  
  
At first glance the group of people exiting the train looked completely harmless, but then the people began to notice several odd things about them, especially hair color. One had blue hair, another had aqua hair, a third had forest green hair and a fourth had violet hair. (Four guesses as to whom these are!) The others looked around in interest. "Do you see her yet?" the blue haired girl asked the others. "Not yet, Ami," the blonde said. "Wait, there she is!" the sandy haired girl exclaimed. The entire group looked to where she pointed and saw a black haired, green-eyed girl exiting another train with a group of people. "Are you sure that is the hime, Haruka?" the brunette asked doubtfully. The girl called Haruka glared at the brunette. "When it comes to Koneko-chan I am 100% positive." She said. "Well then, let's see where she goes," the blonde suggested. "Okay!" the others agreed.  
  
Usagi stepped off the contraption known as a train and stared around in disgust. :I am never going to get used to this place: Usagi thought. She signaled the other five to follow her. " So whom are we supposed to meet?" she asked the others. "We are supposed to meet a man called Arthur Weasley." Costria replied. Just then they spotted a group of red heads and instantly knew that was who they were supposed to meet. Shifting her bag on her shoulder Usagi picked up her other bag and headed over to the group.  
  
A/N That's all the time I have to write so you just have to wait until the next time. Usagi will be the Moon Princess and the sailor scouts are in here. Vote for the sailor scout couples. Please review otherwise I might not update. 


	3. The Burrow

A/n: Thank you to those who reviewed. Usagi will not be paired with either Harry or Draco though there may be moments. I will try to update as often as I can though it is not easy with school. Now on to the story!  
  
Usagi led the group over to the red heads. She faced the oldest guy whom she presumed was Arthur Weasley. "Are you Arthur Weasley?" she asked. "I am he. You must be Usagi." He said. "I am, Usagi Tsukino. The black haired guy is Mayvar Layan, the blonde haired girl is Costria Anya, the black haired girl is Elaina Desta, the brown haired girl is Colana Kyri and the boy is Jhavi Reianna." Usagi introduced everyone. This is my oldest son Bill, my second eldest is Charlie, the third is Percy and the twins are Fred and George." Arthur introduced. "I suppose Dumbledore told you that you would be staying with me and my family?" he asked. "Yes he did." Usagi replied. "Good! Then it is off to the Burrow!" he exclaimed. The six grabbed their luggage and followed their host.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in Ron's room discussing what they did over the summer when they heard the front door open and voices. The three looked at each other and hurried downstairs. They saw Mrs. Weasley talking to some people who were hidden from view. Just then Mr. Weasley noticed them and called out, " There you three are. Come meet our guests." The four approached the group. There were two girls and a guy who looked to be their age, a boy and a girl who looked to be first years and a girl who looked to be a third year. The three nearly had a heart attack when they saw the girl with black hair and green eyes. She could have been Harry's twin! After getting over their initial shock they noticed the unusual tattoo on her right arm. It was a black and silver dragon wrapped around a crescent moon, with a sword clutched in its talons. "My name is Usagi Tsukino." She said. "The older guy is Mayvar Layan, and the girl is Costria Anya. The younger guy is Jhavi Reianna and the younger girl is Colana Kyri. The other girl is Elaina Desta." She said as she introduced them. "My name is Harry Potter. The redhead boy is Ron Weasley the brunette is Hermione Granger and the redhead girl is Ginny Weasley." Harry said as he introduced them. "It is nice to meet all of you." Usagi said politely. "Ginny and Hermione can show you girls to where you will sleep and Ron and Harry can show the guys where to sleep." Mrs. Weasley said, "And after that it will be time for dinner." She finished. The four beckoned to the newcomers and they all headed up the stairs.  
  
Hermione and Ginny led the four girls into one of the rooms. "You can pick one of those four beds to sleep in." Hermione said to the girls. "Ginny and I sleep over here." She added. Usagi nodded her thanks and picked the bed nearest the window. That seemed to be the signal for the other girls to take their pick. Hermione thought it was odd that the other three should defer to Usagi. The four put their stuff away neatly and waited for Hermione or Ginny to show them the way to the kitchen.  
  
Ron and Harry led the two guys into the room they shared. "Go ahead and pick one of those beds." Ron said to the two. "Harry's and mine are over here." He added. Mayvar chose the window bed and Jhavi took the other one. They put their stuff away and followed the two down to dinner.  
  
Everyone sat down to a hearty dinner of ham pie, mashed potatoes and an array of other goodies. Usagi listened to the different conversations around her. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Arthur were talking about something called Quidditch. Ron, Harry and Hermione were talking about people called the Dursley's and Molly, Percy and Ginny were talking about school. Hermione however was quick to bring them into the conversation. "So are you going to enroll in Hogwarts?" she asked. "Definitely. Jhavi and Colana will be in their first year, Elaina will be in her third year and Mayvar, Costria and I will be in our sixth year." Usagi replied. "That's great! Ron, Harry and I will be in our sixth year as well." Hermione exclaimed. "So what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Ron asked them. "Quidditch?" Mayvar asked. Ron and Harry looked like they were about to die. "You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ron asked incredulously. "Not really." Costria replied. Immediately Ron launched into a speech explaining what Quidditch was. While the six listened to Ron's speech Harry examined Usagi. She wasn't extremely tall nor was she short. Her facial features, hair and eyes were exact copies of Harry's own. He could tell she was lean and muscular and it looked like she could hold her own in a physical fight. He wondered how she got the scars that covered her hands, what part of her arms he could see and her neck. A little later, after desert, Mrs. Weasley ushered them off to bed saying it would be a long day tomorrow.  
  
Later that night as Harry slept he began to have strange visions. He could see his parents and strangely enough, Dumbledore. He seemed to have been shrunk down to the size of a baby and he could hear the three adults talking somewhere above his head. "Really Albus, must you take her?" his father asked. "She must go to another place, only Harry must stay with you." Albus replied. "Where will you take her?" Lily asked fearfully. "To a safe place." He answered. Then his dream switched to Albus and the baby girl he was holding. Suddenly Albus looked frightened as the girl disappeared from his arms. "So it has begun." He said to no one. "I wish you a safe life." He said, obviously, to the missing baby girl.  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. Try as he might he could not remember what had awoken him and eventually he fell back asleep. In the morning he didn't remember anything at all.  
  
A/n: I know that's not really not a cliffhanger but oh well. Next chapter will be Diagon Alley, school shopping and Draco Malfoy! The next chapter will have more sailor scouts and hopefully some action! Ja ne! 


	4. Diagon Alley

The next day everyone was seated at breakfast when a tawny barn owl flew in the open window. It deposited letters by Mrs. Weasley's plate before flying out again. "Oh it is your Hogwarts letters." She exclaimed before handing them out. Usagi looked at hers curiously before opening it. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Tsukino,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
The second piece of parchment Usagi pulled out read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
Sixth year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair off protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Two sets of dress robes (color of choice)  
  
Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Song: A Guide to Using Defensive Spells by Marie Ankh The Mythological Age by Danshar Mythar  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
Usagi glanced over at the others. Ron said, "I wonder who is going to be our new DADA professor." "I just want to know what this book The Mythological Age is going to be for." Harry said. "Where do we get all this stuff from?" Jhavi asked. "Diagon Alley is where we are going." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Everyone ready, then?" she asked. When she got affirmatives she stood up and led them to the fireplace. "What are we doing?" Elaina asked, skeptically. "Going to Diagon Alley of course." Ron said. "How are we going to do that?" Mayvar asked. "By Floo Powder of course. Ron will show you." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. The six watched as Ron took a handful of green powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted while throwing the powder down. In a burst of emerald green flames he vanished. "Now you try." Mrs. Weasley said to Usagi. Cautiously Usagi grabbed a handful of powder and copied Ron. In a moment she too had vanished.  
  
In Diagon Alley eight girls were watching the fireplace where people came out. First a red head boy appeared followed shortly by the person they were expecting. "She certainly looks different." Commented the blonde. " Hopefully she isn't as ditzy as her last reincarnation, Minako." The black haired girl said sarcastically. "Rei that isn't nice." The aqua haired girl scolded. "She does have a point though, Michiru." The brunette replied. As they examined her they came to the conclusion that Usagi didn't look at all ditzy or clumsy. "Huh. Maybe she has actually learned something." Ami admitted. Setsuna just smiled mysteriously.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Usagi asked Mrs. Weasley. " We should go to Gringotts first. Do you have a vault there?" she asked. "Actually we do." Usagi replied. "Since when have you been here?" Mayvar hissed. "I haven't but apparently the Emperor has and he gave me the key." Usagi whispered back.  
  
They reached the snowy white building of the wizard's bank and went in. They found an available goblin and approached him. "We would like to make a withdrawal from vaults 718 and." she paused and looked at Usagi. "Vault 1." Usagi finished. The goblin nearly had a heart attack. "Do have the keys?" he asked. They showed him and he called another goblin to show them the way. Mrs. Weasley and Usagi went with the goblin while the others waited in the lobby.  
  
"Vault one." The goblin said. Usagi hopped out, put the key in the keyhole and whispered some words that Mrs. Weasley didn't understand. The door opened and Usagi pulled out enough galleons, sickles, and knuts to last all six of them for the entire year. They got money out of Mrs. Weasley's vault before leaving.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione, why don't you take our guests to Olivanders while Ginny and I go get everyone's books." Mrs. Weasley said. "Okay." They agreed and set off. They approached a store that said "Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Mr. Olivander greeted them as they walked in. "Do you all need wands?" he asked. "Just those six." Harry said gesturing to the six. "Start with them first." Usagi said indicating the youngest. Jhavi's wand was made of ebony, a scale from a mermaid and was nine inches. Colana was next and hers was eight and a half inches, willow an dragon heartstring. Elaina's was willow, ten inches and had a unicorn tail hair. Costria was after her and hers was mahogany, eleven inches, and had an eagle feather. Mayvar was fifth and his was fourteen inches, oak, and a wolf hair. Usagi came last and hers was extremely hard to find. Finally he gave her a wand and she gave it a wave. A black and silver dragon filled the air. "Rosewood, twelve inches with a dragon scale, moon dust and a petal from the flower known as the fire blossom." They paid for them and left the store.  
  
Outside they heard the voice of a familiar and unwelcome person. "So Pothead, Weasel what are you doing?" Draco Malfoy asked contemptuously. "Go to hell, Malfoy." Ron said. "Language, Weasley." He said. Hermione held Ron back before he could attack Malfoy. Suddenly he spotted Usagi and Costria. "What are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing hanging with loser's like Potter and Weasley?" he asked suddenly Mr. Manners. "They happen to be the one's we are staying with." Costria replied acidly. Mayvar suddenly stepped between them and said, "We must get going." Quickly he dragged them away from Malfoy. "Who was that guy?" Mayvar growled. "That was Draco Malfoy. He's a pureblood and as arrogant as they come." Harry replied. They spotted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny coming towards them and the nine hurried to meet them. They hurried to get the last few things they needed before heading home.  
  
A/n: I know that is kinda short but tell me what you think. I might not have the next chapter up for a while but please review! 


	5. On to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. If I did I would not be broke and living in Montana! Read and enjoy.  
  
At the Burrow everything was pure chaos. With nine people trying to do last minute packing and everyone looking for objects there was no order. Finally, though everyone was packed, breakfast was eaten and everyone had piled into the two Ministry cars and were on their way. "Is this what it is like every year?" Colana asked Ron. "Probably. But it is certain at my house." He replied. With fifteen minutes to spare the eleven people reached King's Cross. "So how do we get to the train?" Elaina questioned. "All you have to do is run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten." Mrs. Weasley instructed. The six new people looked at her like she was crazy. "If you say so." Costria said doubtfully. Usagi pushed her cart forward and ran toward the barrier. She closed her eyes, certain she was running to her doom when she reached the Platform. She blinked several times before shaking her head and went to look for a compartment.  
  
By the time the others had made it through the barrier Usagi was all set up in a compartment. "There you guys are." Usagi called out. "I saved a compartment for us." She continued. They got all the luggage loaded up and got in just as the whistle sounded. They all waved good-bye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley before sitting down. Ron showed Usagi how to play wizard's chess and Harry taught the others to play Exploding Snap.  
  
By the time night had fallen the train stopped at Hogsmeade and they all disembarked. "Firs' years over here!" the booming voice of Hagrid called out. "Go on Jhavi, Colana." Usagi said gently pushing them along. "Usagi come on I got us two carriages." Harry said. Usagi stared at the carriages pulled by something invisible. She shook her head and climbed in with the others. Five minutes later they reached the castle. The four Shianans were greeted by the stern of face of Professor McGonagall. "Run along Potter, Weasley, Granger." She commanded. "Follow me." She said curtly. She lead them to a platform hidden in shadows where they could see the entire student body. "Wait here until your name is called." Professor McGonagall told them before she left.  
  
"Do you see them?" Ron asked Harry as the first years walked in. "I see Jhavi and Colana, but not the others." Harry replied. "Ssh! The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." Hermione hissed. The scared first years crowded around the platform and everyone waited expectantly. A rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing. "Long ago while the world was still young many had the gift of magic. None knew better how to control the wild magic than those of a race that did not belong on our world. They taught our ancestors how to harness the magic before they vanished. Now listen well younglings you might belong in Gryffindor where the wild magic still lies dormant, or you might belong in Hufflepuff where the magic of the earth lies in plenty. You might belong in Ravenclaw where those clever students know the magic of the storm or you might belong in Slytherin where the power of fire waits to be ignited. Turn your hearts and souls toward the dormant power or all will be lost. On the night of the full moon shall the true power be revealed. Stand together or all will fall." It sang to the quiet room. The hat fell silent and waited for Professor McGonagall to start the sorting. Quickly she snapped out of her daze and started to call out student's names. After Keith, James became a Slytherin Professor McGonagall called out, "Kyri, Colana!" She made her way to the stool and sat down as the Professor put the Hat on her head. : Hmm, one of the legendary Shianans, huh? Let's see now where to put you? I know: the Hat had said all of this in her mind and then called out, "Gryffindor!" Smiling she hurried to the far table which was cheering. After several more students were sorted Professor McGonagall called out, "Reianna, Jhavi!" Jhavi slowly made his way to the stool. : Well, well. What an honor to be able to sort the Crown Prince of the Shiana Empire. But where shall we put you? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out of the question so it is either Gryffindor or Slytherin. A difficult choice, most difficult. : the Hat thought. "Slytherin!" It called out. Jhavi made his way over to the cheering table and sat next to Malfoy whom he at least recognized. After the last of the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years. Before we begin the Feast I have an announcement. This year we are pleased to welcome nine transfer students four are from Japan and four are from America. I would like you to welcome them." He then nodded to Professor McGonagall and she called out, "Aino, Minako!" A blonde haired girl stepped up to the stool. "Hufflepuff!" the hat called out. "Anya, Costria!" The blonde haired girl stepped up confidently to the stool. "Ravenclaw!" the hat called out. "Desta, Elaina!" The third year girl stepped up to the stool and sat down. "Hufflepuff!" the hat called out. "Hino, Rei!" The raven- haired girl walked confidently up to the stool. "Slytherin!" the hat yelled out. "Kino, Makoto!" The brunette walked up to the stool and sat down. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out. "Layan, Mayvar!" the black haired guy walked up not noticing the stares of all the girls. "Gryffindor!" the hat called out. "Mizuno, Ami!" the blue haired girl walked up and sat down. "Ravenclaw!" the hat called out. "Tomoe, Hotaru!" the violet-haired girl walked up and sat down. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Tsukino, Usagi!" the blonde haired girl confidently walked up. : What an honor to sort the legendary Dragon and the child of the moon! But where to put you. You would do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. I know. : "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Usagi sat down in between Mayvar and Colana and greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Now that everyone is seated I would like to introduce our new teachers. For our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have Professor Meioh." Dumbledore introduced. The green haired, garnet eyed woman nodded her head to the students. "We also have our new Muggle Music teacher, Professor Kaioh." The aquamarine haired woman also nodded to the students. "For the fifth, sixth and seventh years only we are introducing a new class, Mythological History. For that class the teacher will be Professor Ten'ou." Dumbledore introduced. The sandy haired woman also nodded. "I didn't know those three were going to be teachers." Hotaru whispered to Rei. "You know Setsuna she is always mysterious." Rei whispered back. "Now everyone dig in." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Half an hour later the deserts had disappeared and everyone was getting sleepy. "Prefects you may lead the students back to the House dormitories." Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
"All Gryffindors follow me." Hermione called out leading them up many staircases and through different secret passages. Usagi was having difficulty comprehending the fact that the pictures were moving and talking. Hermione led them to a portrait of a Fat Lady. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Dragons." Hermione replied loud enough so that everyone could hear. The portrait swung open and Hermione led everyone inside. After Hermione directed the first years to their dorms Hermione beckoned to Usagi. "You'll share a room with myself, Parvati Pati and Lavender Brown." Hermione explained. "You can have the bed closet to the window." She said. Usagi smiled her thanks and found that all her luggage was already there. : Well it is not exactly my room in the palace, but I guess it will do for now. : Usagi thought to herself. She shook her head and grabbed her night- clothes.  
  
Early the next morning Usagi got dressed and hurried down to the common room. Mayvar and Colana were waiting for her. "Ready for our first day of school?" Mayvar asked teasingly. Usagi leveled a death glare at him that could have burned holes through steel. Colana giggled. "Let's go." She said. They walked out of the corridor and quickly found the Great Hall. "There's Costria. Let's go see what she is up to." Usagi suggested.  
  
The three walked over and sat down next to her. Costria was talking to the blue haired girl and she introduced them. "Ami this is Usagi Tsukino, the guy is Mayvar Layan and the first year is Colana Kyri. Guys, this is Ami Mizuno." Costria said as she performed introductions. "It's nice to meet you Ami." Usagi and Mayvar said politely. "I'm going to go sit with Jhavi." Colana said to Usagi. "Go ahead sweetie." As Usagi looked back at Ami she suddenly had the sensation that she had met Ami before. : That's odd. I know I've never met a blue haired girl before. : Usagi thought to herself. "So where do you come from, Ami?" Usagi asked. "Oh, the girls and I come from Tokyo, Japan." Ami replied. : Wonder how long it's going to take for the hime to remember us? : Ami thought to herself. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with Rei." Ami said standing up. "Of course." Mayvar said, as Ami started over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Rei and Hotaru. "So what's up?" Costria asked Usagi. "We found a great place to practice." Mayvar answered. "It is in an empty room on the third floor behind the portrait of the girl in the wedding dress." Usagi replied. "Meet us there tonight after dinner and we'll practice." Usagi continued. "Gotcha." She replied. Mayvar and Usagi stood up then and walked back to the Gryffindor table. The two slipped into empty seats next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Good morning." They greeted. "Morning to you too." Harry said stifling a yawn. As they helped themselves to breakfast, Professor McGonagall passed out schedules. Ron smacked his head against the table as he saw the first class of the day. "Double Potions with Slytherin again?" Harry asked as though he already knew the answer. "We are so screwed." Ron said in reply. "What's so bad about Slytherin anyway?" Mayvar questioned. "Well, for one thing Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin. Two Slytherins hate us, Gryffindors. Three Professor Snape loathes me, and he hates Gryffindor's in general." Harry said as he named off the reasons. Usagi just nodded and said, "Shouldn't we get going?" "I suppose there's no point in putting off the inevitable torture." Ron said gloomily. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. She lead the way to Snape's class in the basement.  
  
A/n : Sorry this took so long to get out. Next chapter might also be awhile in getting out. Thank you to all those who reviewed. 10 reviews or I won't put out the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	6. A new memory?

A/n: Sorry this has taken so long.  
  
The group made their way into the Potion's classroom and found seats. "So Potter ready for another fun year of torture for you?" Malfoy asked sarcastically. "Go jump off a cliff Malfoy!" Harry replied. "What an excellent idea, Potter. You should go try it and tell me how it is." Malfoy said maliciously. Then he noticed Usagi. "Ah. It is such a shame that a beauty such as yourself should be in a house full of losers." Malfoy said in a disgustingly sweet voice. "I'm not sure we were properly introduced. My name is Draco Malfoy, son of Luicus Malfoy. It is a pleasure to be able to meet a lovely lady like yourself." He said so politely, Harry, Ron, and Hermione practically gagged. "I think it is also an honor to meet someone as distinguished as yourself. My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said just as politely. Then she cast Mayvar a look that plainly said help me. He stepped in front of Usagi blocking Malfoy's view of her. "I think it is time you went back to the sewer you came from worm." Mayvar said coldly. Just as Malfoy was about to make a smart mouthed comment, Professor Snape strode in. "Everyone take your seats or else I'll start handing out detentions." He ordered. After quickly taking roll call he waved his wand and directions appeared on the board. "Today we will begin with a potion called Looking Back. It will show you one thing that you have forgotten either from this life or one from a previous life." Professor Snape said. "This potion is highly complicated so make sure to follow the directions accurately. You will be paired up in twos. Go ahead and choose your partners and get started. You have one hour and then we will test them." He ordered. Malfoy started to head over to Usagi but Mayvar immediately partnered up with her. Harry paired up with Ron and Hermione paired up Kino Makoto.  
  
One hour later everyone finished their potions and Professor Snape stood up. "Let's begin with Potter's and Weasley's." He said. Harry drank a small sip of the potion and immediately the room filled with smoke. The scene showed Harry's parents holding a baby girl with Dumbledore standing next to them. "I don't think we can give her up, Albus." Lily said tearfully. "But you must it is the only way for them both to survive." Albus said, before the image vanished. Everyone, including Harry, looked amazed. Professor Snape shook his head and motioned for Usagi to test her potion. Usagi took a sip and again the room filled with smoke. This time the scene showed a blonde haired woman wearing an extremely short skirt kneeling in a desolate landscape filled with the remains of buildings. "The time has come to unleash the ultimate power. With all of them dead I will defeat Chaos for good." Then abruptly the image vanished leaving a bunch of stunned students, except for one. Makoto thought to herself. : I better tell the others that she is starting to remember. Haruka will be pleased. : Just after that the bell rang to dismiss them. "Put a sample of your potion into the flasks, label them and put them on my desk." Professor Snape ordered. They quickly finished and left the dungeons. Makoto hurried off to find the others before her next class. Mayvar was watching Usagi oddly. Shaking her head to clear it, she glared at Mayvar. He winced. That was the stare of death. He knew better than to bring up what had happened in Potions. If she didn't want to talk about it than she either had no idea what had happened or she just didn't want to talk about.  
  
Thanks to luck, Makoto ran into Haruka who was on her way to the Mythological History class. "Are you in my class right now?" Haruka asked. "Yeah, Ruka-chan. Listen Usagi has started to remember." Makoto said to a shocked Haruka. Quickly she outlined the events of Potions class. "That is awesome, but she doesn't remember us yet?" Haruka asked. "Yeah, that is the only bad thing, but as Sets-chan would say time will tell." Makoto answered, imitating Setsuna's favorite saying. "True." Haruka said. She would have said more but by this time they had reached the classroom. Haruka went to the desk and Makoto sat on the other side of Usagi. When the bell rang, Haruka took roll call. "As you heard Professor Dumbledore say last night my name is Professor Ten'ou. In the Muggle world I am a professional race car driver. Never mind that. You all are probably wondering exactly what I am going to teach you this year. Mostly we will be concentrating on ancient myths and legends. We will also focus on a famous story of a legendary kingdom." Haruka exclaimed. "Since this class doesn't involve the use of wands this will probably bore most of you, but I promise I won't teach like Professor Binns if that helps any of you." She said. She smiled as cheers went up through the class. "Right now if you will open your books to page 5 we will begin to discuss the history behind the story of the Sorting Hat's Song." Haruka said. "To save all of you the trouble of reading the entire five pages I will give you a shortened version of that story. Back before Earth was as we know it there were several races of people with the ability of wand less magic. Among these people were those known as Shianans." Haruka began. At these words Usagi and Mayvar exchanged looks. : I have never read anything like this in the Chronicles. : Usagi thought alarmed. "They were a mixture of people made up of many races. These people taught those of the Terrans who had the ability the use of their magic. These Terrans changed the magic into that of the kind which we use today." Haruka explained. Everyone was on the edge of their seats for they had never heard about this before. Haruka grinned to herself. "As for the Sorting Hat's Song, there must be those in each of the Houses who have the ability to learn the old magic." Haruka continued. Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" "How could there be those in Hogwarts who have the ability to learn the old magic?" He asked. "Some of those here are descended from people who had the ability back then. Also it just might be in your genetics." Haruka explained. "How would you know if you had the ability?" Hermione asked. Haruka thought for a long moment. "Well, you might find out if the magic ever broke free or if someone knew who had the ability and they told you." Haruka said slowly. "Okay enough questions. The first legend we will study is one that was found in what is believed to be the only book left of the Ancient Ones. If you will look on page five I will read it out loud." Haruka said.  
  
On the final night of our spiritual celebration  
We will find the link between the two worlds. A  
Night of discovery shall we find the link between  
Our people and the legendary Moon Princess and only  
Then can our people rest in peace. The Dragon of the Night  
And the moon forever in unison must bring back the sacred  
Orb of Shiko or all shall be lost. Know that this is the only  
Way to defeat the greatest evil our decendents shall face. Be  
Prepared to make the greatest sacrifice or it will mean naught.  
  
Haruka watched the faces of the students and was surprised by the look on Usagi's face. : Why it is almost like Koneko-chan knows of the Ancient Ones. Where exactly was she reborn? : Haruka thought to herself. Just then the bell rang. "Your homework is to read pages 5 through 10 and write me a one page summary of what you read. Due tomorrow." Haruka said before dismissing them. As the student's exited the room she watched Usagi. She did not like the way the guy Mayvar thought he could get that close to her hime. He leaned in towards her and they started to talk urgently amongst themselves. Haruka had to get a grip on her protective instincts or she would give herself away. She had to talk to Setsuna about this.  
  
A/n: I know that is really short but I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. The next chapter might take awhile to get written. Thanks to the following people for reviewing: And as SerinityRules reminded me in chapter four it should have been dungeon and not basement. Please Review. It will take a while to get out the next chapter out.  
  
Koosei Koldy Hikari SerinityRules Paladin3030 


	7. Who are they?

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking excitedly amongst themselves at the Gryffindor table. "Wasn't that an awesome class?" Hermione asked the two. "It was awesome. Can you believe that there was actually another kind of magic once." Harry questioned. "I know. That is like awesome." Ron replied before shoveling a bite of ham and potato pie into his mouth. "I really can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said. "I wonder what Professor Meioh is like?" Ron asked aloud. "As long as she is not like Umbridge I couldn't care less." Harry said. "Hey where is Usagi and Mayvar?" Hermione asked suddenly. The three looked around and found that they couldn't see either of them. "Weren't they behind us coming out of Mythological History?" Ron asked. "I think so." Harry replied. Just then the two in question walked into the Great Hall deep in conversation. "They look like something important happened." Harry commented. Hermione waved them over and pointed to the two seats she had saved for them. "Thanks." Usagi said as the dropped down and helped them to lunch. "What do you think DADA is going to be like?" Ron asked them excitedly. "Don't know, just as long as it is interesting." Mayvar said before concentrating on his lunch.  
  
Ten minutes later the students were getting up and starting to head to their classes when the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. A black wind glittered ominously as it formed in the middle of the hall. The teachers stood up with wands in hand, while Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other and faded in to the background. Finally the black wind vanished and in its place was a weird monster. It had four arms and was covered in green hair. "What do you want?" Dumbledore boomed. The monster narrowed its eyes and hissed, " I want the Tsuki no hime." It surveyed the room and its eyes landed on the Gryffindor table; before it could move though it heard several voices call out, "Stop right there youma!" The monster looked up to see three women in sailor suits and short suits. "Under the protection of the heavenly star, Uranus I am Sailor Uranus!" the sandy blonde haired woman said. "Under the Sea Star Neptune I am Sailor Neptune!" the aquamarine haired woman introduced. "Under the Time Space Star, Pluto I am Sailor Pluto!" the forest green haired woman introduced. "Sailor Scouts." The monster hissed in displeasure. It formed several energy balls between its hands and threw them at the Scouts. The three jumped out of the way and Neptune called out, " Deep Submerge!" the planet shaped ball of energy shot at the monster, crippling two of its arms. Enraged the monster threw several more energy balls at them. "World Shaking!" Uranus called out. The monster barely avoided the blast but was hit squarely by Pluto's Dead Scream. The monster screamed in pain before being turned into dust. The three women vanished in the shadows before anyone could ask questions.  
  
The moment after the three women disappeared the students burst into excited conversations. However, Usagi was experiencing a dizzying hallucination. She was in a park and was surrounded by eight women in different colored sailor suits. "Mars Flame Sniper!" the red senshi called out. A fire arrow struck the monster that was facing them. "Finish him off Moon!" the green senshi called out. For some reason Usagi was sure they were talking to her. She raised the staff in her hands and cried out, " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" the monster was dusted and the nine women vanished from the scene.  
  
Usagi came to with a jolting sensation. : What the hell was that all about? : Usagi thought panicked. Luckily, no one seemed to notice that she had spaced out. Costria who had joined them, gave her an odd look, but she said nothing. Professor Dumbledore stood up and reassured them that nobody was hurt and that it was safe to return to class. Makoto decided to try and see how much of her memory Usagi had regained. She approached Usagi extremely silently, but much to her surprise Usagi knew she was there. : Normally I could sneak up and scare Usagi out of her skin, but now I can't. Where the hell was she reborn.: "So have you ever been to Tokyo before?" Makoto asked casually. "Actually I have." Usagi replied without thinking. : Now why did I say that? I've never even heard of this Tokyo. : Usagi thought suddenly. She shook her head and gave Makoto a thin smile. "If you'll excuse me I really must catch up with Mayvar." Usagi said and hurried off. Makoto grinned triumphantly. : This is lots of fun trying to make the hime remember. : Makoto thought. She kept that smile on her face as she sauntered off to DADA.  
  
Usagi and Mayvar found seats next to Harry, Ron and Hermione near the front. Most unfortunately, at least in the Gryffindors point of view, they had this class with the Slytherins. Malfoy swaggered over to them with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "So Potter having a good day." He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would have had a good day if some scum hadn't shown up." Harry said just as sarcastically. Malfoy growled menacingly while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Before things could go any farther Professor Meioh swept in to the classroom. Sulkily, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle headed back to their desks. Quickly taking attendance she leaned against her desk and surveyed them. "So if I am correct you learned about the Unforgivable Curses, theory behind the dark arts and different magical creatures. Am I correct?" She asked her garnet eyes sweeping the class. They all nodded and waited expectantly. "Very well then. I will not give you a long winded lecture about behavior in my class but know that I do expect you to behave properly in my class." She began. Her eyes swept the room and landed on Harry. : Ah, he would be the hime's twin. : Setsuna thought to herself. "Now then, please clear everything off your desks and take out your wands." Setsuna instructed. The class looked excited since they got to perform magic the first day of class. "The first thing we will learn is the Ancressa Spell. This is a spell that, when done properly, will enable you to hide among the shadows. It is especially useful if you are planning to become an Auror." She said softly. Everyone looked up excitedly while Usagi and Mayvar grinned to themselves. They already knew how to use the shadows to their advantage and they needed no spell to do it either. "Everyone please pair up and practice the spell. If done properly you should fade into the shadows." Professor Meioh instructed. Neville immediately paired up with Hermione in the attempt to learn the spell. Malfoy made an attempt to be paired up with Usagi but Mayvar had already claimed her as a partner. Since the two Shianans knew how to manipulate the shadows it only took them a few tries to get the hang of the spell. The other students were amazed that someone had mastered a spell faster than Hermione. "Very good Usagi, Mayvar. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Meioh said. Mayvar thought sent to Usagi. She retorted. Behind her desk Setsuna smirked to herself. : I wonder when Serenity is going to start sending her daughter some of her memories. : Setsuna thought to herself. : It ought to be interesting to see what happens in the next few days. : Just before the bell rang Setsuna stood up. "Your homework for tonight is to read pages one through ten and write me a foot long summary of what you read. When the bell rings you may be dismissed." Professor Meioh said. Five minutes later the bell rang and the students raced out the door. As Usagi walked by the Professor she heard a voice in her mind, as though from her memories. "Dead Scream." The voice echoed from out of time. Usagi looked at her teacher oddly but Professor Meioh didn't seem to notice her. Usagi shivered and hurried out the door. Setsuna smiled mysteriously and prepared for her next class.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully and so did dinner. Usagi headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She, Mayvar and Colana joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in doing their homework. Luckily, Usagi was able to get all of her homework done before pleading sleepiness. As Usagi headed to her dorm she thought to herself : Why should the ilyena dhai'hava have to do homework?: Back in the Empire the only "homework" she had to do was filling out paper work. : How I wish for the familiarity of the palace and my rooms. : She thought sadly. Quickly changing into nightclothes Usagi drew the curtains and fell asleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Usagi was wearing a beautiful white dress and was walking among a bed of flowers. (Think Usagi's princess dress.) "Where am I?" Usagi thought to herself. Suddenly a man wearing armor walked toward her. "Serenity, what are you doing out here when the party is in the palace?" he asked. He took her by the arm and led her into a beautiful white marble palace. : Who is this guy? : Usagi thought. She could see many people dressed beautifully dancing. One guy walked up to her and asked, "Princess Serenity may I have the honor of this dance?" Usagi didn't seem to be in control of her body as the man led her out onto the dance floor. Suddenly the scene changed and she seemed to be invisible to everyone else. The palace was in ruins and an army of dark monsters seemed to be everywhere. Four women in sailor suits were fighting the monsters and losing. Then she saw the Princess confronted with this evil woman. The man in armor tried to defend the Princess but he was killed. Then she saw the Princess commit suicide with the man's sword. Then the woman who Usagi assumed was the Queen stood up and used some kind of magic to defeat the monsters and the evil queen.  
  
Abruptly Usagi sat up in her bed. : What the hell was that all about? : Usagi thought panicked. Finding that she had no answers to her dream, she went back to sleep.  
  
A/n : Sorry that took so long to get out. I promise next chapter will have more of the sailor scouts and maybe some more action. Please review and vote for the scout couples. Mamoru will not be in here because I hate him! Next chapter will start with Halloween because I don't feel like writing that much in between. 


	8. Finding New memories

A/n: Read and enjoy.  
  
With Halloween only a week away the students were excited about the annual Halloween Dance. Costria, Mayvar, Jhavi, Colana, Elaina and Usagi were in the library finishing homework. Malfoy was watching them from behind a bookshelf. : I can do this. : He thought to himself. He swaggered up to them. Looking down his nose at them he said, " May I speak with you, Usagi, for a moment?" Mayvar was about to say something but Usagi quelled him with a glance. She stood up and they retreated around the bookshelf.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" he asked, hopefully. Usagi thought about it for a moment. Mayvar was going with Costria and she didn't like anyone enough to want to go with them. "Okay." She replied. Malfoy nearly fell over but managed to keep his normal arrogant expression on his. "Great. I will meet you at the doors of the Great Hall." Malfoy said before walking off. Usagi rolled her eyes and headed back to the table. Mayvar looked at her questioningly but she glared at him. She quickly gathered up her books and said to them, " Tomorrow we will practice in an empty room. We can't afford to get out of shape." Usagi said before stalking out of the library. : Now why did I ever agree to go with Malfoy to the dance? : Usagi thought to herself. Deep in thought Usagi didn't notice Professor Snape coming down the stairs. Professor Snape didn't seem to notice her either and they both collided with each other. Usagi's books and papers flew everywhere and they both flew back. "Oww." Professor Snape groaned. Usagi, looking over at whom she had hit blushed. She carefully got up and walked over to him. Professor Snape glared at who had knocked him over. He hoped it was Potter so that he could yell at him and take points away from Gryffindor. However, when he looked up he took a deep breath. "Professor, I am so sorry." Usagi apologized to him. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at her. "Never mind Tsukino. Just watch where you are going next time." He ordered. Ignoring her and the books on the floor he stalked off. Usagi watched him walk off and taking a deep breath she picked up her books and papers, before heading off to the common room.  
  
Severus Snape reached his office and sank into his chair. Groaning he placed his head in his hands. : Gods above how did she do this to him? : he wondered. She had had this effect on him ever since the day she got here. "I don't understand how she can do this to me." He complained to himself. She was only a student and he was a professor! "Besides she probably doesn't even feel anything but hatred toward me anyways." Severus said to himself. He resolved to put her from his mind but his hands were still shaking.  
  
Usagi slowly approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password." The portrait asked. "Butter beer." Usagi said dully. She stepped through the portal and entered the common room. She looked around and decided that there were to many people around to seek comfort from the fire. Slowly, she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Plopping down in the window seat she stared out at the moon which was only half full. : Why am I so attracted to the moon when the sun is closest to Shiko. : Usagi thought in a desperate attempt to get a certain man off her mind. "Because you belong to me for now and forever." A voice on the wind said as it blew through the open window. Usagi, battle instincts on high, sat up and looked around. "Who said that?" she asked warily. "I did. I am the moon and you are descended from me." The voice whispered eerily. Usagi was starting to get freaked out looked around warily. : I'm going crazy. : Usagi thought to herself. "Don't worry daughter mine, you aren't going crazy. Perhaps you should ask your defense against the dark arts teacher. I am sure she can answer your questions. If not you will find out in due time." The eerie voice said before dying off. Abruptly Usagi stood up and walked out of the dormitory. She entered the common room just as Mayvar and Colana entered it. Mayvar made as if to stop her, but she gave him one of her infamous glares. He shrank back as though burned. Colana glanced at him sympathetically. To be treated to one of the ilyena's glares was an unforgettable experience.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had watched this and wondered. "Why do you think Mayvar defers to her in things?" Ron asked quietly. "I have absolutely no idea." Harry replied. Hermione however looked thoughtful but didn't say anything.  
  
Usagi stalked down the stairs and headed toward Professor Meioh's office. : I am going to settle this nonsense once and for all. : She thought irritably to herself. Reaching the door of the DADA professor's office she hesitated before knocking. "Come in." a voice called out. Usagi opened the door and swept in as though she belonged there. She hesitated, however, when she saw that the other new professors were there as well as the five other new students. "Is there anything I can help you with Usagi?" Setsuna asked a mysterious smile on her face. Usagi paused and made up her mind. "Oh, uh it can wait until you're not busy, Professor." Usagi said and backed out the door just as regally as she had entered.  
  
"So that's the new Usagi, huh?" Michiru asked rhetorically. "She looks every inch the Princess." Hotaru observed quietly. "She sure does." Rei said surprised. "Where exactly was she reborn that she gained the qualities of the Princess?" Minako asked surprised. "Did you also see the way she was perfectly balanced and how confident she looked?" Makoto said. "No kidding. She is practically nothing like the Usagi Tsukino that we knew." Ami stated. "I see she has been regaining her memories as well." Setsuna stated. "I know. Today I asked her if she had been to Tokyo and she said yes. Then she looked all confused as if wondering why she said that." Makoto spoke up, "also the Looking Back potion showed a part of her life when we fought Chaos." Setsuna grinned to herself and knew she would see the Princess later.  
  
Growling to herself Usagi made her way back up the stairs feeling somehow cheated. Entering the common room she stalked up to the dormitory to take a shower.  
  
As she let the hot water pound her bare skin Usagi thought to herself. : The goddess said I would find family here but I haven't found any yet. : Sighing to herself she climbed out and got dressed. Tomorrow she would go talk to Professor Dumbledore. She got into bed and quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. Outside the window the half moon shined brightly.  
  
A/n: There is that chapter finished. Not bad for having a crap load of homework. Please review! Next chapter we will find out who Usagi's brother is and some of her past. (Everyone knows what that is though.) 


	9. bios

A/n: I'll try to get out my next chapter out soon, but someone suggested that I write bios on my characters so that is what I'll do.  
  
Mayvar Layan: He was born on the capital planet of the Shiana Empire. His origins are unknown. He was selected by the previous ilyana dhai'hava for training into the assassins. His symbol is a running wolf on a flag of the Shiana Empire. His name means "Running Wolf".  
  
Costria Anya: She was born on the capital planet of the Shiana Empire. Her parents were of nobility and were a count and countess. She was selected by the previous ilyana dhai'hava for training into the dhai'hava. Her symbol is a flying eagle on the Shianan flag surrounded by a green circle. Her name means "Flight of the Eagle."  
  
Elaina Desta: She was born on the planet Murrania. Her parents were priests of the god Bali. She was selected by the previous ilyana dhai'hava for training into the dhai'hava. She is currently in training as one of the Accepted. Her name means "Beloved of the Spirits."  
  
Colana Kyri: She was born on the conquered planet of Piskun. Her parents were tax collectors. She was selected to train for entry into the assassins. She is currently at the Novice status. Her name means "Price of Freedom."  
  
Usagi Tsukino: She was born Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. After the defeat of Chaos, she was reborn in the Harry Potter Dimension as the twin of Harry Potter. She was taken away by Dumbledore to be kept in an undisclosed location but Fate intervened and sent her to the Shiana Empire. She was nursed by Resheva, Queen of the Dragons, and then taken to Malaina, Duchess of Regalia to be raised. She was selected by Rhaiva, previous ilyana dhai'hava, to succeed him. She is a priestess of the Goddess Shiko and the High Councilor to His Imperial Majesty. In Shianan her name means "Dragon of the Night." In Japanese or Lunarian it means "Bunny of the Moon."  
  
Jhavi Reianna- Crown Prince to the Shiana Empire. His parents were the Emperor Roald and Empress Kila. His guardian is Usagi  
  
Shiko-Goddess of Fire and Queen of the Gods  
  
Bali- God of the Earth  
  
Aliana- Goddess of the Wind  
  
Cira- God of the Sea  
  
Yana- Goddess of Mercy and Healing (Five gods and goddesses that are mentioned)  
  
Roald- Emperor of the Shiana Empire and father to Jhavi  
  
Kila- Empress of the Shiana Empire and mother to Jhavi  
  
Dhai'hava- assassin sorcerers  
  
Ki'shala- the assassin's way  
  
Ala dhai'hava- ruler of the dhai'hava  
  
Ilyana dhai'hava- king of the dhai'hava  
  
Ilyena dhai'hava- queen of the dhai'hava  
  
Co'tan- assassin's quarters and training areas  
  
Cori'anthin- summer retreat for the assassin's and dhai'hava  
  
Usagi will still be the Moon Princess though she is slowly remembering. She has also gained a lot of new skills and is not the ditzy girl that she usually is. She does fall in love but I'm not telling whom. Other pairings are as follows: Hermione/Ron, Makoto/Harry, Minako/Draco, and Haruka/Michiru. Since Usagi did see the Emperor die she can see the invisible horses that pull the carriages, though I didn't think about that.  
  
A/n: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. Next chapter will be up sometime soon. Keep reviewing and if you have any idea who the other scouts should be paired up with let me know. 


	10. Interesting Events

Before dawn the next morning, Usagi was dressed in a pair of pants and a tank top. She slipped among the shadows and entered an empty room she had found. : This is a perfect place for our training tonight. : Usagi thought. She quickly stretched out the kinks from last night and picked up the bag she had brought with her. She pulled out an ebony staff and two blades wrapped in cloth. She unwrapped the cloth and hooked the blades to the staff. Slowly she started through different exercises before working up to a high paced workout. By the time she was done she hadn't even broken a sweat. She noticed the time and then disassembled the staff. She then threw bag over her shoulder and slipped into the shadows of the hall. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady without running into anyone else. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked sleepily. "Butter beer." Usagi replied.  
  
By the time the other three girls were up Usagi was headed down to the common room. She walked out and headed to the statue where she knew led to the headmaster's office. "Sherbet." Usagi said to the statue. It turned into a staircase in which she climbed up. She knocked on the door and when given permission she walked in. "Professor?" she asked. The old man looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, Usagi good morning. Can I help you with something?" He asked. She sat down in the chair and studied him for a moment. "You know how Shiko sent me here in order to follow my late master's request, right?" She asked first. He leaned back and stuffed his pipe. "Why, yes I did." He replied. "She told me I would find family here but I haven't found anyone, yet." She continued. "Ah, and you want to know if I know them. Well, I do." He stated and then watched her. All she did was lean slightly forward. "Your twin brother is Harry Potter." She sat back, stunned. The same Harry Potter that she was ordered to protect. Now her master's cryptic, dying words made sense when he told her that Harry Potter knew the secrets to her past. Shaking her head she stood up and thanked the professor before exiting the room.  
  
Professor Snape was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when Usagi came walking down the stairs looking like someone had smacked her in the face with a board. For some reason he wanted to comfort her and find out what was wrong. He tried to strangle those emotions, but they kept resurfacing. They nearly broke free when he saw Malfoy walk up to her and said; "Tomorrow's the dance ready to go?" She gave him a look that said please, but she said, "I can't wait." Professor Snape really needed to find a board to beat the emotions inside. Scowling he swept into the Great Hall ahead of them.  
  
Haruka sat at the head table next to Michiru and looked for Usagi. She looked around for the hundredth time and shook her head. Michiru grinned and leaned over towards her lover. "Be patient she'll be here." Haruka glared at her and was about to speak when Usagi walked into the Hall with Draco Malfoy. Haruka's eyes burned with anger at Malfoy's back. "Haruka, calm down. The hime is no child anymore." Michiru admonished her. Haruka sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
Usagi looked around and sat down next to Mayvar. She helped herself to breakfast and started eating it. "So where were you this morning?" Hermione asked Usagi. "Oh I was just taking a quick jog around the Quidditch field. I like having my morning run." Usagi said smiling. Usagi looked up just in time to see a bolt of dark lighting rushing towards Harry Potter. Leaping nimbly up on to the table she shoved him out of the way; the lighting bolt just whistled harmlessly past them. They all looked up to see two huge scary looking monsters in the middle of the Hall. While everyone was staring at the monsters Usagi saw the four new students silently slip away and wondered. "A few seconds later four voices could be heard. "Stop right there youma. We are the Sailor Senshi and we will punish you!" Then five women in sailor suits appeared from the shadows. "Sailor Senshi." One of the monsters hissed. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The woman in the red yelled out. A fire arrow shot at the closest monster. It hissed in pain and launched a bunch of poisoned arrows at the Sailor Senshi. Usagi narrowed her eyes and melted into the shadows around her. She slipped out of the Great Hall and let her magic alter her clothing into the traditional uniform of the assassin's.  
  
By the time she had returned the Sailor Senshi had destroyed the first monster and were now joined by the other three Senshi. Sailor Mars jumped out of the way of a poisoned needle and looked up as she sensed the presence of the Princess. "Looks like you could use some help." Came a dry voice from the shadows. The students, the monster and the Senshi looked to where the voice came from. Usagi stepped from the shadows disguised in her uniform. She wore black pants and a black turtleneck along with long gloves that reached to her sleeves. She had a black headband that confined her jet-black hair and a scarf that covered her mouth and nose. The only thing left showing was her eyes. A huge curved dagger hung from the sash around her waist and a double bladed staff was thrown over her shoulder. Jhavi watching from the Slytherin table looked proudly at his guardian. The monster recovered first and launched about twenty poisoned needles at the "ninja". Usagi simply smiled and vanished into the shadows. Everybody looked shocked, especially the monster. "I believe you're looking in the wrong place." A voice said. Everybody turned around to find the woman standing along the other wall. "Now it is my turn. Thousand Daggers!" She yelled out. Literally, thousands of daggers appeared out of nowhere and skewered the monster. The light in its eyes slowly died and he slumped to the floor. Usagi smirked and once more melted in to the shadows only to reappear among the students dressed in her school robes. Everyone started speculating amongst him or herself who the mysterious warrior was. Meanwhile the sailor senshi had taken advantage of this lull to slip away.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly for the students. At the end of the day after dinner the five new students and the three new teachers went into Setsuna's office to talk. "Rei, are you sure that ninja woman was the hime?" Makoto asked skeptically. "I know it is hard to believe, but I know I sensed her presence as a warrior the moment that the ninja girl showed up." Rei replied hotly. "Take it easy Rei. It is just hard to believe that Usagi-chan could be such a warrior." Ami reasoned, always the pacifist. "I have looked on the hime every know and then and I have seen her change from the crybaby to the Princess to a warrior." Setsuna injected. "Was she trained as an assassin?" Minako asked skeptically. "I believe she was. I do not know much about that dimension because they have different gods who mostly blocked my sight." Setsuna said. "So how do we get this Usagi to remember her past?" Hotaru asked quietly. "Listen closely, I have an idea." Setsuna said and they all leaned closer.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in the library hunting for a certain book. She checked the dusty section that nobody looked in. She gave a small aha when she found the book she wanted. She pulled the book off the shelf and dusted off the title. In golden italic letters the words Unknown Legends was stamped on the front cover. She quickly flipped through it and found the page she wanted. She quickly read over it before checking it out with Madame Pince.  
  
Hermione dashed up the stairs and quickly told the password to the Fat Lady. Racing inside she found Harry and Ron and dragged them over to an isolated corner. "Look what I found." Hermione said breathlessly as she showed them the book. "Unknown Legends? Hermione we don't need another Mythological History lesson." Ron said and started to turn away. "Stop Ron. Listen to what this says though. The Legend of the Dragon of the Night. A child separated from her home thriced marked by the dragon would take up the sword. Marked once by eyes, marked twice by a scar, marked thrice by name. A prophecy foretold and a mistake made. Timelines altered and empires destroyed. A need driven by a bond. One's death at the hands of another. A destiny linked across worlds and a love made in heaven. That's it. Then it goes on to describe the exact nature of the scar and some other things." Hermione explained. "Point is?" Ron asked. Hermione threw her up her hands in the air, exasperated. Harry looked thoughtful. "You don't think Usagi is this Dragon of the Night, do you?" he asked slowly. Hermione beamed at him. "Yes, I do. The picture here shows a symbol exactly like the one we saw on Usagi's arm without the other symbols." Hermione explained. Ron looked thoughtful. "You know we don't know that much about Usagi anyway. All Dumbledore told us in his letter was that a friend of his friend needed a place to stay. He also said that four others were coming with her." Ron said. "Do you think we should confront her?" Harry asked. Hermione thought for a moment. "No, not yet anyway. I think we should follow her around and find as much as we can first." She replied. "I'll get the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak." Harry whispered. So he ran upstairs and got the two items. They slipped outside and consulted the map. "It says that all six of them are in the empty room behind the portrait of the black dragon." Harry said.  
  
They went down to the fourth floor and said the password to the portrait. They went in and slowly walked down the flight of stairs. When they got to the end of the stairs what they saw had their jaws down to the floor.  
  
A/n: He he cliffie. I'll get the next chapter out sometime. Hopefully. Thanks to those who reviewed. 


	11. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
The three were astounded at the amazing sight that greeted them. Usagi was battling against Costria. Kicks, punches and blows were being exchanged. Costria jumped back and armed herself with a knife. Usagi just bowed mockingly and moved into a battle stance. Costria rushed at her, but Usagi just feinted to the side. Bringing her leg up into a roundhouse kick she quickly disarmed Costria. In a matter of seconds she had Costria pinned to the ground. "Alright I yield to you Mother." Costria said laughingly. : Mother? : The three hidden teens thought. Usagi studied Costria's face intently. "You never call me Mother except on state occasion's, so what's wrong?" Costria stood up and looked at her mistress. "When we were still in the cori'anthin you told us that the Goddess said you would find family here. So have you?" Costria asked. Mayvar and the other three children looked at her. Usagi sighed and her face became devoid of all emotion. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore earlier." She began. "And?" Mayvar prompted. She glared at him before continuing. "He told me nothing about my parents, but he told me my twin brother is Harry Potter." Mayvar and Costria's jaws dropped. "You mean the very person our Imperial master ordered us to protect?" Mayvar asked stunned. "The very one. Which is why his dying, cryptic words make sense now." Usagi said sighing. "Well, that's interesting. When are you going to tell him?" Costria asked. "I have no idea." "Well, let's get out of here because we still have homework to do." Costria said. They gathered up their stuff and headed toward the stairs.  
  
Shocked by the news they had heard, the three teens were jolted out of their daze by Costria's last words. Quickly they raced up the stairs and out the portrait. They raced all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower and took off the Invisibility Cloak before heading into the Common Room. Harry dropped into a seat and the other two followed suit. "I wonder how come Dumbledore never told you?" Hermione said out loud. "I have no idea why. So I have a twin sister." Harry said, dazedly. "Now I know why I thought of you instantly when I saw her." Ron said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about it." Hermione suggested. "Good idea, 'Mione." Ron said and all three jumped up. They headed out the portrait and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They knocked on his door after going up the secret stairs. "Come in." A voice called out. The three entered and faced him. He watched them and then motioned for them to sit. "I wondered when you would come looking for answers." Dumbledore said aloud. "How come you never told me I had a sister?" Harry said his voice full of anguish. The headmaster sighed and leaned back in his chair. "First off, she had been born into the wrong dimension. Once she was born I was visited by a queen. She told me her daughter, Usagi, was supposed to be reborn into a different dimension where she would be that world's savior. I had to take her from your parents to return her to her own world. Then as I was on my way to return her something intervened and took her from me. Obviously she grew up in a totally different world. She has since been sent here at the request of her master, a friend of mine, who was the Emperor of the mighty Shiana Empire." Dumbledore explained. "Do you know what she grew up as?" Hermione asked timidly. "All I know is that she was raised as the daughter of a noblewoman and became a very important person in the hierarchy of the Shiana Empire." Dumbledore responded. The three were silent as they digested this information. "Can I tell her that I know?" Harry asked hopefully. The headmaster sighed and closed his eyes. "I see no reason why neither of you can't know." He replied. "Thank-you, Professor!" Harry exclaimed and the three of them ran out. Dumbledore looked out the window and wondered if he had done the right thing.  
  
"Should we talk to her now?" Ron asked. "If she isn't doing anything and if we can get her by herself." Harry replied. The three were silent as they trudged up the flights of stairs. Entering the common room, the trio saw Usagi sitting on a chair watching the fire. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to her. The other two followed slowly. "Usagi, can we talk to you?" he asked. She looked up at him and the other two. "Why not." She responded. The three sat down and an awkward silence ensued. Finally, Harry blurted out, " I know you're my twin sister." Usagi's head shot up and her eyes bored into his. "How did you know?" "Dumbledore told me." Harry replied, not taking his off of hers. Slowly she relaxed and looked at him. "What happened to our parents then?" she asked. Harry clenched his fists. "They were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort." He responded. "Does he command a force of people clothed in black robes who call themselves Death Eaters?" She asked. The three nodded empathetically. Her green eyes blazed with an inner fire. "Then he shall die. Goddess witness my oath." She snarled. The three glanced at each other. "So tell us about the place where you grew up." Hermione suggested. Usagi sighed and looked at them. "Well, from what Rhaiva told me I was found in a warm, valley in the Mountains of Ice. I was rescued by Resheva, Queen of the Dragons. She nursed me until I was able to leave her side. Then, on a suggestion from Rhaiva, she took me to Malaina Duchess of Regalia. There I stayed until I was four. Then Rhaiva took me to the palace to train as his successor. I lived there for the rest of the time visiting Regalia during the summers. About the time I was six my "mother's" sister died and my mother left me the title of Countess of Cortay. Malaina died when I was eleven. By that time I was already in the assassin ranks and later that year I was initiated into the dhai'hava. I studied to control the magic of the dhai'hava and I also studied to learn the arts of the ala dhai'hava. Which were the rulers of the dhai'hava. By the time I was thirteen I had taken over the position of the Ilyena. Rhaiva then started training me in the arts of the High Councilor. My the time I was fourteen I was fully recognized as the High Councilor to His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Roald. Then when I was sixteen the capital and the entire empire of the Shianans was attacked and while I was out working a treaty with another planet outside the Great Barrier." Usagi explained. By this time the trio's jaws had long hit the ground and their eyes were about ready to pop out of their sockets. "All this by the time you were sixteen?" Harry croaked. "Yes. The children of the nobility are trained to their positions young. It wasn't uncommon to see the Inner Circle split half and half between young and old. We children of the nobility are raised to take responsibility seriously." Usagi answered. "So you had a lot of power in the Empire?" Ron asked. "I was second only to the Emperor himself." Usagi replied. "I think that is enough for tonight. I will answer more of your questions tomorrow." Usagi said standing up. They all exchanged good nights and headed up to the dormitories.  
  
Hermione quickly changed and fell asleep in a matter of moments. Usagi, however, stood looking out at the half moon. "Why do you not ask your teacher about me?" the same eerie voice whispered. Prepared for this Usagi steeled herself, but said nothing. "Could it be that you are afraid to find out your true past?" the voice of the moon whispered thoughtfully. Usagi winced as the voice had hit too close to home for her comfort. "I'm not afraid of anything." Usagi said. "Then we shall see." The voice said before quieting. Usagi stood looking out the window for a while longer before climbing into bed.  
  
The next day was Halloween and the thing on everyone's words was the dance that night. Usagi was still thinking about what had transpired the evening before. She sat down at the table and helped herself to breakfast. She sat quietly eating while everyone chatted away about tonight. Feeling eyes upon her she looked up and met Snape's eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before someone said something to her. She looked away from him and for some odd reason, felt like strangling the person who interrupted. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Usagi questioned Lavender Brown. "Oh, I wondered what you were going to wear tonight for the dance?" she asked. "You'll have to wait till tonight to see." Usagi said a secretive smile on her face.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly as they had no classes. Three hours before the dance started all the girls headed up to their dormitories to get ready. The guys had always wondered why it took the girls so long to get ready.  
  
Usagi, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were all getting ready. "So who are you going out with, Hermione?" Pati asked, while brushing out her hair. "Oh, I'm going out with Ron." She replied, blushing furiously. "Way to go. I'm going with Dean." Parvati said. Lavender looked at Usagi and asked, "So who are you going with, Usagi?" "I'm going with Malfoy." She replied while wrapping her hair up in a gorgeous hairstyle. The three looked at her. "What?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pins in her mouth. "You do know that Malfoy is like the biggest jerk in the school." Hermione said slowly. "Yeah I know that, but I didn't really have anybody to go with and I didn't want to go alone." Usagi said examining her hair. "I know like fifty million guys who want to go with you!" Lavender practically shrieked. "Well where were they then?" Usagi asked reflectively. "." was the response.  
  
Three hours had passed and practically the entire guy population was waiting in front of the Great Hall doors for the girls. Precisely ten minutes till the dance started all the girls showed up. They immediately found their dates and waited for the doors to open. Malfoy looked around anxiously for Usagi, but couldn't see her. Just before the doors were about to open he started to here whispers and saw fingers pointing. Usagi descended the stairs almost regally. His mouth practically dropped to the ground when he saw what she was wearing. The school robes were tailored exactly to her figure and were of a different cut than the others were. One side of the robe was crossed over the other and the robes seemed to swirl with black, gray and silver. The sleeves of the robe were longer than normal and flared out at the wrists. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun with two curly tendrils framing her face. The choker she wore was literally braided gold with silver strands intertwined. Her earrings were glittering diamonds in teardrop shape rimmed with emeralds. Silver eye shadow shaded her eyes and her lips were painted a luscious red. She smiled slightly at the stunned look on the student's faces. . Harry was amazed at his sister's beauty while Makoto watched her Princess descend the stairs. : Where did she ever get jewelry like that? : Makoto wondered. Usagi reached the bottom of the stairs and found Malfoy. She stood next to him as the doors opened.  
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long to get out. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing. Next chapter will be out soon. Hopefully. Dark Disaster* 


	12. Interesting Events

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi and Draco were the first to enter the Great Hall decorated with Halloween decorations. Four professors immediately focused on them. Haruka and Snape wanted to kill Malfoy though each for different reasons. Michiru just rolled her eyes and Setsuna grinned knowingly. After everyone was in and seated Dumbledore stood up. "I would just like to say Happy Halloween! Dig in students!" He sat down and food appeared on the table. Usagi ate only lightly and wondered why she was here. : Isn't this how I felt during the balls or the councils too? : she wondered. Malfoy was chatting away about something she had no clue about. He was really getting annoying. She wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but her diplomatic side came over and she sat there bored. Finally the music came on and Malfoy asked her to dance. She stood up and they joined the other students on the dance floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Snape was having an internal argument. : Dude, you should go take her from him! : Devil Snape said. : She is a student and might not appreciate it very much. : Replied Angel Snape. : Who gives a care. If he likes her he should go get her. Besides I don't think she is too happy with Malfoy anyways. : Devil Snape retorted. Angel Snape was silent before saying : A professor shouldn't maintain relationships with a student. : : Would the both of you shut up!: Snape shouted silently. Both voices instantly shut up. "Great now I'm going insane." Snape whispered to himself. He looked up and saw the two of them dancing to one of the songs. Red hot rage boiled up inside him and he wanted to tear Malfoy away from her and carry Usagi away. (Tada! You have your couple, peoples.) Fortunately caution over came him and he just sat there fuming silently.  
  
Usagi was quickly getting tired of Malfoy. "I'm tired. Let's take a break." She suggested. "Ok." He replied and led her over to one of the tables. They sat silently for a few moments, before Minako appeared. "Do you mind if I dance with Malfoy?" she asked both of them. Malfoy looked over at Usagi. "Have fun." Was all she said. Usagi sat there thinking and looked up as she felt someone approach. It was the Slytherin girl, Hotaru. "Can I help you?" Usagi asked. She sat down and looked at Usagi. : The hime has changed a lot and not just physically : Hotaru thought to herself. "Actually.." She started to say but was interrupted by a crash. They both jumped up and looked at the source. In the middle of a huge crater, that used to be the floor, a Death Eater and a really ugly dog-like monster stood. The Death Eater raised his hooded head and looked straight at her. "Die Ilyena Dhai'hava!" It hissed at her and then commanded the monster to go after her. She snarled her own challenge and pulled a dagger out of no where. Realizing she couldn't fight in her robes she magically changed them into a pair of black pants, a silver tank top and a pair of black combat boots. The students were amazed at her outfit and the now bared tattoo. Dumbledore suddenly remembered the prophecy made at her birth and wondered where that book Unknown Legends was. He would have to ask Madam Pince. The teachers started to raise their wands to stun the monster, when they felt their arms frozen. They could see the Sailor Scout Pluto there holding a staff shaped like a key. "This is a battle only she can fight." She told them.  
  
Usagi felt a rush of adrenaline course through her veins and she felt ready to take on an army. Twisting out of the monsters line of attack she grinned and thrust her dagger into its side. She felt it shudder once and then it fell down, dead. She pulled out her dagger and faced the Death Eater. It raised its wand and shouted "Crucio!" Usagi grinned and held out her hands. A silver mist swirled in her hand. It shaped itself into a huge dragon and rushed toward the oncoming spell. It swallowed it instantly and then the dragon vanished. "We'll see how the magic of the dhai'hava fairs against your dark magic." Usagi said making it sound like a challenge. "Stupefy!" he called out. She dodged it and vanished into the shadows the walls cast. "See if you can find me!" Usagi's voice taunted the Death Eater. He snarled and sent another stun spell at one of the walls. "Missed." Came her taunting voice. Suddenly she appeared behind and sank one of her daggers into his side. Suddenly he shouted out, "Crucio!" The spell hit her square in the chest. She screamed in pain as he reached up and grabbed the dagger. He sank it into her chest. He held his hand to his wound and vanished.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for an eternity for Snape. He saw Usagi scream in pain and saw the dagger sink into her side. He could feel her own pain and saw her collapse to the ground. Then he felt the spell on him release and he rushed with the other professors to her side. Somehow Madame Pomfrey arrived and shoved them aside. She quickly applied pressure to the wound and waited for the blood to clot. He looked up in anger at Sailor Pluto. Instead of worrying she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her in shock before she disappeared. Looking down at Usagi he saw her look back up at him and for a moment her eyes were devoid of pain. He swore he saw what looked like love. He shook it off, however, as her eyes clouded back over with pain. Madame Pomfrey then poured some kind of potion on her wound and waited until it closed up. "We better put her in the hospital wing for the night." Poppy announced. He heard her almost from a distance, but he quickly picked her up and headed for the hospital wing. Dumbledore smiled secretly and from the shadows three other hidden figures also smiled.  
  
Malfoy looked stunned, but Harry was glaring at the way Snape took up his sister. Dumbledore fixed the crater and announced that the party was still going to continue. Slowly people started to drift back onto the dance floor. The five scouts looked up the stairs at the retreating form of Professor Snape. Minako stared in shock at the two as she saw that a beautiful gold ring surrounded the two. She had only seen that ring around Serenity and Endymion. Not even Usagi and Mamoru had that around them in the past. : Could he be the hime's true soulmate? : Minako wondered. Makoto, Rei, Amy and Hotaru all wondered the same thing. Makoto shook her head and went back to Harry. "Let's go dance. We can't do anything for her right now. We can go see her in the morning." Makoto said to Harry. Slowly he nodded and allowed her to lead him back to the dance floor.  
  
Usagi's Dream Sequence  
  
Usagi stood surrounded by a purplish mist. In the distance she could see the shadowy form of a huge gate. "Who goes there?" A voice demanded. "I am Usagi Alkyra." She replied. Suddenly a woman wearing a sailor suit and holding a staff shaped like a key stepped forward. : I know her : Usagi thought. : It is Sailor Pluto! : Usagi realized. "I see you recognize me." Sailor Pluto said amusedly. "What do you want with me?" Usagi asked suspiciously. "I am also your teacher Professor Meioh." She said wondering what her reaction would be. Usagi looked at her and then wondered if one of them was going crazy. Setsuna smiled amusedly. "I believe there are some things about your past that you'd like to know." She said. Usagi's head snapped up. "How did you know?" Usagi asked warily. "I stay in contact with your mother." Sailor Pluto said. "What do you know about my past?" Usagi asked almost pleadingly. Sailor Pluto smiled and swung her staff toward Usagi.  
  
Usagi woke up in the hospital room soaked in a cold sweat. : How did I get in here? : She wondered. Then she remembered the Death Eater attack and how she had lost. "I can't believe I lost like that!" Usagi swore. Just then Madame Pomfrey swept in and glared at her. "Let me have a look at your wound." She demanded. Usagi had no choice but to relent. Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows rose. "Your wound is all healed. It shouldn't have healed that fast." She stated amazed. "Oh I heal fast." Was all Usagi said in reply. "Well, I suppose you're okay to leave." She stated still watching Usagi suspiciously. Usagi kicked off the covers and slipped on her boots that were at the foot of her bed. She smiled her thanks at Madame Pomfrey and headed out of the infirmary.  
  
As she left the hospital wing she was deep in thought about what she had seen in her dream. Thus she was not paying attention where she was going and ran straight into Professor Snape. They both flew backwards. Professor Snape looked up in anger, but that quickly passed when he saw who he had crashed into. He got up and helped Usagi up. "Sorry, Professor." Usagi apologized. "That's twice now Tsukino." He growled mockingly. Usagi winced both in response to his teasing and to her own thought. "What are you doing out of the hospital wing already?" he asked. "My wound is healed so Madame Pomfrey let me go." Usagi replied. "Already?" he asked surprised. "Mhmm. I heal fast." She replied. He wanted to say something more but was at a loss for words. "I've got to go." Usagi said suddenly. As she turned to go he saw confusion and despair in her eyes. Did he also see a hint of love in her eyes? She quickly ran up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Professor Snape watched her go with sadness in his eyes. : She probably couldn't wait to get away from me. : he thought in anguish. : Then why did she look at you that way? : A tiny voice asked. He could find no response to the voice and turned to go back to his office. : What woman would want a greasy haired man like me? : he thought remorsefully as he made his way through the hallways. Severus ignored all the students in the halls and continued his depressing thoughts. However when he reached his office he found something that cheered him up immensely. It was a beautiful red rose with a small note attached to it. "It's not your fault." Was all it read. Instinctively he knew who wrote it.  
  
Usagi stood just inside the common room and wondered why she had done that. She had used the famous assassin shadow move and raced ahead of Professor Snape to reach his office before him. Would he know who put it there though? Usagi wondered. She quietly made her way up to the dormitory and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers. : Why would he even look at me in any other way than a professor and his student? : Usagi wondered as the burning hot water pounded down over her skin. Climbing out of the shower and standing in front of the mirror she tried to see herself as another might. However all she saw was the scars that crisscrossed her body. The ones from training and the ones from fights she had been involved in. She remembered the devotion to her master, his family, the gods and to the empire. : No man would want a woman who put those things before him. : Usagi thought suddenly. She felt like breaking down and crying. If that was the case she would remain unmarried for the rest of her life. Suddenly her iron will kicked in and she hardened her heart. "If that is the case then I will remain unmarried for the rest of my life." She said out loud and with conviction. She finished dressing and went down to the common room.  
  
Most of the students were outside enjoying the last days of warmth before winter set in. Only Mayvar, Colana, Harry, Ron and Hermione were down there. "Usagi you're all right!" Harry exclaimed. She smiled gently at him. "Of course I'm fine. He just got an advantage for the moment and escaped before I could recover." She replied. "How about we play wizard's chess?" Ron suggested. "I'm not playing you." Harry shot back. "If you teach me I'll play." Usagi offered. "Deal." Ron agreed.  
  
Meanwhile in a hidden deserted house Voldemort paced back and forth in front of a roaring fire. "Who is this girl that has interfered?" he demanded. Wormtail cowered, but answered, "According to Lucius she is the daughter of James and Lily Potter and the twin of Harry. She was sent away by Dumbledore and no one seems to know what happened to her. She just returned recently with five others." Voldemort suddenly stopped and a slow grin made its way onto his pale face. This just made Wormtail cringe even more. "I think she could be bent to my will and be used to get back at Potter." Voldemort said and laughed out loud.  
  
In another place a mysterious being watched Voldemort unimpressed. "He has no idea that Usagi is so much more powerful than that." The being commented. "Should I send another monster after her?" a henchman asked. "No. For now I am content to watch this arrogant fool try to destroy the legendary Ilyena." The being answered. "I wish to know how he fares against the most powerful woman in the Shiana Empire." The being said. "Do you think he will win?" the henchman asked. "Against the boy maybe. But against the Ilyena? I highly doubt it." Was the being's response.  
  
A/n: Well that's the end of that chapter. I will try to get more out but swim season starts tomorrow so that might be a little hard. Keep reviewing! Thanks to all who have reviewed. 


	13. Attacks and Explanations

A/n: I'm back. Swimming has started so don't expect a lot of updating. The usual disclaimer applies.  
  
Usagi sighed and trudged down the stairs heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. : I wonder if she will confirm what I saw. : Usagi thought to herself. She was not used to others invading her dreams unless it was of the gods or goddesses. She reached the room and knocked. "Come in." A voice called. Usagi stepped in and closed the door. She saw Professor Meioh sitting behind the desk. The professor gestured for her to sit in the empty chair. "So you wish to confirm what you saw in your dreams, no?" She asked. Usagi nearly fainted, but her training took over and she revealed nothing. She did not trust herself to speak, but only nodded. "Very well." Setsuna raised her hand and the key-shaped staff appeared. It glowed a garnet color and shot towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi seemed to fall through time. She saw several lives flash in front of her. She saw the rise and fall of the Moon Kingdom, being reborn to the Tsukinos, dying against Beryl. She saw the fight against Ann and Alan, the struggle against the Heart Snatchers, the Dark Moon Circus, Galaxia and Chaos. She saw the deaths of her best friends and their rebirths. She saw the future as it should have been and her life in the Shiana Empire.  
  
With a jolt Usagi found herself back in her own body and in the chair. Usagi smiled at Setsuna and ran to hug her. "It has been a long time hime." Setsuna said, while marveling at the strength in Usagi's arms. "Too long Sets." Usagi replied. "So tell me about your life in the Empire. Even Chronos could not penetrate the barrier that surrounded your world." Setsuna said. Usagi indulged a quick feeling of pride in her world. The Great Barrier was the strongest in the dimensions. It made her proud to know that even a god could not penetrate it. Just as she was about to start the five new girls and the two new teachers rushed in. As one they enveloped Usagi in a group hug. Enthusiastic greetings ensued and they all settled down to listen to Usagi's story.  
  
Voldemort smiled and paced up and down his room. "Are the plans in order?" He asked Wormtail. "Yes, sir." "Good we will proceed with the plan. This Usagi will be turned to my side within the day." He cackled. Wormtail cowered in fear but went to carry out his orders.  
  
Snape sat behind his desk and stared at the Dark Mark on his left arm. What should he do about the plans he had just heard. He couldn't just waltz up to Usagi and say, "The Dark Lord is planning to brainwash you and use you to destroy Harry". As much as he hated Potter he could not let either of them get hurt by the Dark Lord. Especially Usagi. He could not help it. Every time he saw her in class or in the Great Hall he just wanted to abandon all caution and carry her away with him. He had to do something about both things. First he would go notify Dumbledore and then would ponder subject b.  
  
Usagi ducked the corner as she saw Professor Snape come up the stairs. She could not face him after truly discovering that her whole identity was a lie. She was feeling too vulnerable after that and anyways she got extremely flustered around him. What ever happened to the cold hearted Ilyena dhai'hava who did not let anything affect her. : But that was because I had a job to accomplish and I could not afford to break down. : Usagi thought desperately. (Or is it because you did not have anyone to love back then?) A tiny voice asked insistently. : Absolutely not. I loved the Emperor and his family. : Usagi shot back. (But not in the way you wanted to love.) The voice said again. Usagi could not respond to this and silently watched the retreating form of Snape.  
  
The five girls watched from around the corner. They quickly ducked away and raced outside. "So are you positive he's the one?" Makoto asked Minako. "I am 100% positive." Minako stated firmly. "Did you see the way she looked at him?" Ami asked. "I did and I still can't believe how she's changed so much." Rei exclaimed. The five girls flopped on the grass. "No kidding. I can't believe that she grew up trained as an assassin." Ami gushed. "And to think that she is incredibly smart, talented and strong." Makoto added as an afterthought. "I think she has become more like the hime." Hotaru stated proud of her Usa-mama. "Who mentioned Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked coming around the corner with Michiru on her arm. "Oh we were just talking about how Usagi's changed a lot." Minako responded. "I don't blame you. She has changed a lot and for the better." Michiru said. "Did you know that she plays over a hundred different instruments and she knows over a thousand songs?" Michiru continued. "Did you also know that she knows so many ways to fight and that she knows a whole assortment of weapons?" Haruka gushed proud of her Koneko-chan. "The only thing I don't like is how Professor Snape keeps looking at her." Haruka growled, very much the protective mother. "I think she likes him, but is very confused." Minako stated, confidently. "You should have seen the way she looked at him. Besides I saw a gold band around them." Minako stated. "Oh really and how do you know this?" Michiru asked an eyebrow raised. "I am the Goddess of Love after all." Minako stated proudly. Haruka was about to reply when they heard screams from inside the castle. The seven transformed and raced towards the castle.  
  
When they got there the Senshi were shocked at what they saw. Usagi was dressed in her assassin's outfit and stood with Sailor Pluto in front of the scared students and teachers. Forty death eaters stood arrayed in front of them. It seemed neither side wanted to make the first move until one of the death eaters said something to Usagi. Whatever he said seemed to piss her off very much. "You think you can defile the sacred name of my Emperor and get away with it? You are about to find out why I am the Ilyena Dhai'hava and the strongest in all of the centuries the Empire has been in existence!" She snarled. Instantly fire sprang up around her. "Devastating Fire Tornado!" She screamed. Instantaneously a column of fire twenty feet high and six feet wide sprang up. It split into smaller parts and shot towards the Death Eaters. They all shouted counter spells at the fire but none of it seemed to work. The fire consumed them all and five were left dead. Now they were the angry ones and this time they all attacked at once, with a flurry of curses. Usagi grinned and simply vanished. In her place was a black vacuum, akin to a black hole. It absorbed all the attacks, multiplied their power and threw the spells back at the Death Eaters. The thirty-five remaining scattered like ants. However some of them were not lucky and got the full brunt of the attacks. Fifteen fell down like wheat cut with a scythe. The Sailor Senshi had gotten over their shock and joined in the fight. "Deadly Scream, World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Silence Glaive Surprise!" The four outers called out. Their combined attacks managed to cut down three of the Death Eaters. The inners launched their attacks and vanquished two of them. Occupied with the Senshi the Death Eaters had neglected to watch Usagi and she had given them the slip. She readied a ball of silver and black mist. From the watching crowd Mayvar and Costria grinned. This was an attack uniquely suited to their Ilyena. "Poisoned Dragon's Breath." She whispered. Instantly the silver mist covered the entire room. To those on the "good" side it simply felt like a warm rain. The Death Eaters were another matter entirely. All of them fell to the ground clutching their throats and screaming their heads off. Finally all, but one of them died. The last one stood up much to Usagi's dismay. He glared at her and then grinned. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. Everyone screamed at her to get out of the way, but she couldn't move. The green light flashed towards her and she swore she could see her life flash in front of her eyes. Just as the green light was almost upon her fire coursed up in front of her. Usagi peeked open one eye and was shocked to see the Goddess Shiko standing there. The Hogwarts students and teachers were stunned to see this fire woman standing there. She wore a dress made of the colors of fire. Her hair was pure fire and her eyes were like glittering rubies while her face didn't seem to contain any distinct features. Mayvar, Costria, Jhavi, Elaina, and Colana immediately fell to the floor with their faces pressed to the ground.  
  
The goddess stretched out one pale hand and fire leapt out to encircle the remaining Death Eater. He screamed in pure agony. ~ Now listen to me, fool. Your master destroyed my pride and joy of the Shiana Empire and he will pay. You will return to him and tell him that the Queen of the Gods has sent her Chosen Instruments to come after him. This is my revenge for the destruction of my sacred Empire. Tell him his days are numbered. When your master has killed you for failing in your mission Ava will lead your soul to the Place of Judgment where you will be stuck forever in the God's Hell. Now return! ~ She finished her instructions and made him return to the Dark Lord. Now she turned her unseeing eyes onto Usagi. Words seemed to pass between them, though none were heard, for Usagi nodded to the Goddess. With one last look around she vanished. Heads turned towards Usagi for explanations. Usagi sighed. Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts had vanished once more.  
  
All of the professors, the Headmaster, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Usagi were gathered in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked down his nose at Usagi. Usagi, however, was not going to start this discussion with herself having the disadvantage. She was too used to having the other person be at a disadvantage. So she immediately started the conversation. "I suppose you want to know what that was all about, so I will tell you." She started. Dumbledore and the others looked surprised, but nodded for her to continue. "The woman who you saw was my patron goddess. She is Shiko, goddess of fire and as firstborn daughter of the Elemental Mother she is Queen of Heaven. She was also the patron goddess of the Shiana Empire being that it was she who made the Empire. Because this Dark Lord destroyed the Shiana Empire she is extremely furious and will exact her own revenge. She is also one of the goddesses and gods who are famous for their revenges." Usagi explained, though she knew it would be difficult for these outsiders to understand the consequences of angering the Queen of Heaven much less any goddess. "But what did she mean about her Chosen Instruments?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Yeah, I thought Harry was the one who was supposed to destroy the Dark Lord." Professor Flitwick protested. She rolled her eyes and waited to see if any of them could make the connection. She saw understanding in Professor Snape's eyes and Usagi felt a surge of gratitude towards him for understanding. For a split second their eyes met and something passed between them that could not be described in words. The second passed however and Snape moved to look at the others. "Didn't it ever occur to you that Potter might be one of the goddesses Chosen?" he asked. For a moment it didn't sink into the others, but when they realized this they all seemed to have some kind of protest against this. Usagi rolled her eyes and asked Yanna for strength. "When Shiko wishes something to be done she will chose the best person suited for the job even if that person is the least likeliest to do the job. Since Harry and this Dark Lord are already destined to face off sometime why not just have him be the one to avenge the Shiana Empire." Usagi explained. Feeling tired and just a little annoyed she excused herself and left the headmaster's office.  
  
Harry had noticed the little exchange between his sister and Professor Snape. He wondered whether Professor Snape had a thing for his sister. Never mind that, he would not allow that greasy haired, hook-nosed excuse for a teacher even come near his sister with those intentions. Not if he had a say in it. It never occurred to him that his sister might return the potion master's feelings.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Sorry to have Harry be so mean to Professor Snape, but it seemed to be in character especially since he hates Snape. Please keep reviewing. I will try to bring in the Sailor Scouts more often.  
  
Ava- One of the Twin Gods of Death. Ava brings dead souls to the Place of Judgment while Yava judges the souls. Elemental Mother- The mother of the two goddesses Shiko and Aliana and mother of Bali and Cira. She is worshipped heavily in the Shiana Empire and is revered and feared at the same time. 


	14. Author note

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while but my computer just messed up my chapters and I have to rewrite it over again. I will try to have it up soon. ~Dark Disaster~ 


	15. Confessions and Christmas time

A/n: Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I would have had it up early except my stupid computer decided it hated me and ruined my saved files. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Usagi sighed to herself as she left the headmaster's office. Sometimes people could be very dense. Anyways what was the matter with Harry being the goddess's chosen one? She rolled her eyes and headed back to the common room. Bad mistake. The students who wanted explanations immediately assaulted her. She groaned and gave them a very brief explanation and retreated to the safety of her dorm room. She groaned and headed for the shower. As the hot water pounded over her skin Usagi wondered about what had passed between her and Snape. : Could I be falling in love with him? : She thought suddenly. The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. : No that's impossible. Besides he probably just thinks of me as Potter's sister. : She thought sadly. She quickly dressed and got into bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light. Unfortunately she was immediately plagued by memories.  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
She laughed to herself as the royal twins immediately assaulted her. "What did you bring us auntie?" The two boys asked her. "How about new soldiers for your army?" Usagi asked. "Yeah!" The two immediately screamed. She laughed and handed the two a brocade bag. "There are fifteen in there for each of you plus weapons." Usagi said tolerantly. "Thank you Auntie!" The two yelled as they raced off. "You spoil my sons too much Usagi." A voice said to her. Usagi turned to face Kila, Empress of the Rising Sun. "What else would I do with them?" Usagi asked innocently. "They are my wards as well." She continued mischievously. Kila just shook her head as they headed to meet their lord the Emperor of Ten Thousand Worlds. As they reached the royal pavilion they heard screams from all around. A black cloud appeared over the Imperial City. "I'm coming for you Cosmos!" The voice called out even as it seemed to look straight at Usagi. Usagi screamed as her world exploded in fire.  
  
Usagi quickly sat up. She sat there panting as she tried to recover from the dream. : What time is it? : She asked herself. "Only eleven." She whispered to herself. Making a decision she got out of bed and quietly got dressed in her customary black pants and a gold silk tank top. She left the other three girls asleep and slipped out of the House. She made her way down the stairs and exited the school. She headed out onto the grounds and decided to walk around.  
  
Snape's POV  
  
He sighed to himself as he woke up. Groaning when he realized it was only eleven he got out of bed and put on his robe. He sighed and walked out of the school deciding to take a walk.  
  
He wandered around for a while letting his mind wander when he saw a flash of gold. A student out of bed? He wondered. As he followed the mysterious person he realized it was Usagi. His heart started beating faster and he started to sweat. He stopped when he saw her enter the Quidditch Stadium. : This is your chance Snape. You can find out once and for all if she truly cares or not. : He thought to himself. He took a deep breath, got his courage up and followed her.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I wandered aimlessly around for a while before deciding to sit in one of the stands. : Why must I be plagued by these stupid dreams? : I wondered. "Dammit all!" I cried out frustrated. "You know you shouldn't use such foul language." A voice came from behind me. I whirled around to face none other than the Potions Master. I took a deep breath and willed my racing heart to calm. "Sometimes these things just slip, Professor." I replied. "Ah." Was his only response as he sat down next to me. "What are doing up at this hour?" He asked. I listened but there was no trace of reprimand in his voice, only curiosity. "Couldn't sleep." I responded. "Seems both of us can't sleep tonight." He said. I stared at him wondering what the hell was going on. It didn't seem like he wanted to get me in trouble, but then what else could he want? : You know you don't mind him sitting next to you though. : A sly voice said in her head. Usagi looked shocked. : Shut up! : "Usagi, I have something to ask you..." Snape started to say as he turned to face me.  
  
Snape's POV  
  
I turned to look at her just as she turned towards me. I realized that our faces were mere inches apart and I lost all rational thought. I leaned in towards her and in a moment I had her lips held with mine. : I can't believe I just did that! : Snape thought to himself. But that thought flew out of his head as she moaned beneath his lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I was shocked when she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her lips harder against mine. We pulled apart for air and somehow we went back to kissing.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I couldn't believe when he pressed his lips to mine. When it happened I couldn't help myself from responding to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around me.  
  
They both pulled away and looked at each other. "I'm sorry." Snape said though it was barely audible. "Don't be." Usagi said and placed a finger over his mouth. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why did you come out here?" Usagi asked him. "I saw you walk into the Stadium and I had to know. You were driving me absolutely crazy." Snape said smiling. She grinned to herself. "And you were driving me just as crazy." Usagi replied smiling back. Snape pulled her against him and kissed her hard. Finally, they pulled apart and Snape said, "We better get back before someone finds us." Usagi groaned but reluctantly left the warmth of his arms. "Go on ahead and I'll follow you." Snape continued. Usagi nodded and slipped out of the stadium. A few minutes later Snape followed.  
  
When Usagi made it back to her dormitory she was met by Makoto. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Usagi asked surprised. "I could ask the same of you." Makoto replied smiling. "I was taking a walk." She retorted. "Uh- huh." Makoto grunted unconvinced. "I know exactly what you were doing." She said and turned and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Usagi stared after her in disbelief. : How the hell did she know? : Usagi thought to herself before returning to her own dormitory.  
  
The next day passed uneventfully. Harry however was watching his sister and Snape especially during Potions. Though they didn't do anything inappropriate there was an undercurrent of tension between them. Harry shook his head and headed for the Great Hall. He loved the decorations in the castle around Christmas time. He couldn't believe it was already Christmas Eve. He laughed to himself and sat down next to Hermione and Ron. Usagi walked in deep in conversation with Mayvar. He frowned at whatever she said and started to protest, but Usagi glared at him and he shut up.  
  
Haruka sat at the teacher's table and watched her koneko-chan. Something was different about her. She suddenly looked at Snape. He was wearing a self-satisfied grin on his face and didn't even bother to look up. She looked over at Setsuna, but she was just smiling that god damn mysterious smile again. Haruka did not like this at all. Not one bit.  
  
Usagi sat laughing at Ron as he tried to wheedle his Christmas gift out of her. "Not on your life am I going to tell you." Usagi said grinning. "You are so mean!" Ron exclaimed. "I know." Usagi said with that know it all grin. Finally they all left for the common room. Most of the students were gone for the Christmas break, so it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Usagi, and Makoto, and the three other Shianans. Usagi and the three Shianans were bent over a letter. "What do you think he meant by that?" Mayvar asked. "I think I know." Usagi replied, frowning. "You don't think?" Mayvar questioned worriedly. "I believe it is true." Usagi said with a long sigh. "Of all the people I would suspect he would not be one of them." Mayvar said. "What's wrong?" Harry asked walking over to them. The piece of paper mysteriously disappeared. "None of your business." Jhavi said. "Jhavi that wasn't very nice." Usagi scolded gently. "We were simply discussing something that had to do with the Empire." Usagi said. "Oh." Harry said. Jhavi glared at the green-eyed boy. He was annoyed that this guy was taking up so much of his aunt's time. He wished they had never come here. Eventually the all headed to bed.  
  
The next morning a pillow smacking her square on the face rudely awakened Usagi. "Ow." Was all Usagi managed to say. "Merry Christmas!" Hermione said. "Oh is that why you woke me up." Usagi said and rolled over. Now that she didn't have to be up attending to business she wanted to sleep in. Hermione yanked the covers off and said, "Time to get up lazy butt." Usagi laughed and got up. "Let's open presents before we go downstairs." Hermione suggested attacking her pile of presents. Usagi looked at hers and grabbed one. Harry's present was a photo album identical to the one he had. Ron gave her a book on the Quidditch teams, Hermione gave her Hogwarts, A History, Mayvar got her a new set of daggers, Colana gave her a skin-colored set of dagger sheaths, Jhavi gave her a necklace of silver with emerald leaves, Costria gave her a silver mesh sash with hidden pockets. The senshi gave her a photo album, and other trinkets from their time in Japan. Usagi opened the last package which wasn't labeled, but she knew it was from Snape. It turned out to be an intricately wrought locket. It was gold with a ruby and emerald set in the middle. The writing around the jewels was silver and the message said, 'To the only woman who ever made me happy.' Hermione gasped as she saw the locket. "Who is it from?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." Usagi said, though she did know who it was from.  
  
As the two girls walked down the stairs, Usagi was assaulted with the feeling of strong evil. Ignoring the others in the common room she raced out the common room, ran at breakneck speed down the stairs and out the doors. She came face to face with an army of death eaters and a traitor. Usagi shook her head slowly. "I didn't want to believe you were a traitor until now Tom Riddle."  
  
A/n: So how did you guys like this new chapter? Sorry it took forever to get out. There will probably be one or two chapters after this and then there might be a sequel if I get around to it. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	16. The last battle and the end of the year

A/n: Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed.  
  
Last time:

Usagi shook her head slowly. "I didn't want to believe you were a traitor until now, Tom Riddle."

Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort, laughed. "A pity that even the Woman with A Thousand Eyes did not realize that I was from a different dimension. Rhaiva did not trust me and I had to work hard to direct his suspicions away from me. It was no easy task, I'll admit. Now I've come to destroy that fool Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Afterwards I'll destroy you and the heir to the throne." Tom Riddle exclaimed. Usagi snarled and launched an attack at him. He only laughed as it passed right through him. "For now I'm only an illusion. I wanted you to see who destroyed the Shiana Empire and who will soon be the ruler of this world. I'll come back to finish them off in a little bit. For now enjoy fighting my Death Eaters." Tom Riddle laughed and vanished. The death eaters turned to her and grinned.

Hermione who had followed Usagi in her headlong rush saw the army of Death Eaters and raced to get the professors. They were all in the Great Hall along with the remaining students, including Harry and Ron. "Headmaster, Headmaster!" Hermione screamed as she skidded into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up. "What is it Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned concernedly. "It's Usagi, she's fighting an army of death eaters and Tom Riddle!" Hermione exclaimed. This brought all the professors to their feet, especially Snape and the two new teachers. Upon hearing this, the four remaining Shianans rushed to their feet and raced out the hall. The senshi followed them. "Where are they, Granger?" Snape demanded harshly. Harry narrowed his eyes at this display of emotions in the Potions professor. "They're just outside the castle, sir." Hermione said, just as surprised as Harry. Snape was the first to leave, followed by the other professors and trio. The other students were too shocked by what had happened to do anything but sit there.

Usagi was busy dodging spells and retaliating when she saw Jhavi out of the corner of her eye. Growling she sent Mayvar the command to keep Jhavi well protected. He nodded and then he told Elena and Colana to stay with Jhavi. After that he and Costria leapt into action. A few moments later she saw the senshi come out already transformed. They too jumped into the battle. She last track of them as she threw another attack at a death eater. Luckily that one stayed down. She saw the professors come out with Severus at the head. Her heart flipped over when she saw him. Then she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione run out too. She worked harder than ever to keep the three threatened people safe.

The day was now drawing to a close and still they were fighting. For every one that went down two more came to take his place. At the moment when everyone was growing tired the death eaters suddenly drew back and the two sides faced each other. Harry suddenly doubled over as a sudden flare of pain ripped through his scar. "Voldemort is here." He announced. Just as he said that Voldemort himself came out in his new body followed by Wormtail. "Now Ilyena if you would be so kind as to step aside and let me defeat Potter and Dumbledore I'll deal with you and that traitor Snape later." Voldemort hissed. "Over my dead body." Usagi growled. A small war might have erupted between the two, but was stalled by two things happening. First the full moon rose and then Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Justin Finch-Fletchley came floating out to the center of the battlefield, surrounded by a golden glow. Everyone including the four students had no idea what was going on. Usagi and the four Shianans knew what was going on however. They had seen this magic only once, but they knew its purpose. This was the goddess taking on her famous revenge. Justin raised his hands and said, "I summon the magic of the earth." Cho raised her hands and said, "I summon the magic of the storm." Malfoy raised his hands and said, "I summon the power of fire." Harry then raised his hands and said, "I summon the wild magic who combines all the others." Around the students a kind of dome surrounded them. It swirled with every imaginable color and sparked with unreleased magic. In the dome the face of the Goddess Shiko appeared. She focused her eyes on Voldemort and smiled. "You destroyed my empire so now I will bring about your destruction." The students then began to chant in the ancient languages of the gods. Voldemort, growing panicked, raised his wand and prepared to attack them. Usagi however jumped in front of him just as he released an Avada Kedavra straight at the students. All the others saw was the flash of green light and then the sound of a body being dropped to the ground. At that moment Harry's eyes snapped open and he released a blast of magic so powerful that Voldemort and the death eaters were all flung backwards. When the dust settled not one of them moved. Voldemort's body however shook and trembled with the pure magic that coursed through it. It shook so hard that it was blown to pieces and the biggest piece left of the Dark Lord was no bigger than a thumbnail.

When everyone got over the shock that the Dark Lord was finally dead they saw Professor Snape cradling Usagi's head in his lap. A second feeling of shock settled over them as they saw Harry, the four Shianans and the senshi race over to him. Jhavi was in shock. He had always thought his aunt was invincible. She had always managed to come out on top in some very dangerous situations. Harry was also in shock. He had thought he had finally found a family member who wouldn't die on him. Severus couldn't think straight. She was the one woman who had cared for him and dare he thought loved him. The senshi were still shocked but they had seen their Princess die several times.

Usagi was floating in a black void. She shivered and looked around. She had no idea where she was. However she suddenly was transported to a place she was familiar with. This was the one place where the actual forms of both mortals and gods were safe, The Place Between Worlds. She was not expecting the assembly of all the gods and goddesses worshipped in the Shiana Empire. Like always Shiko was at the head of the gods. However it was Ava and Yava, the twin gods of death, who spoke up. "Usagi Alkyra, Chosen of the Goddess Shiko, Countess of Cortay, Duchess of Regalia, Ilyena Dhai'hava, High Councilor to the Emperor, Grand High Priestess of the Temples, Princess of the Moon, Heir to the Silver Millenium, Sailor Moon, and Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo you have been called before the Highest Assembly of the Gods to decide your fate." Ava said. Yava then spoke up next. "You did a noble deed in protecting the four instruments of the Goddess Shiko so that they may complete their job. However, you should not have interfered in that manner. Nothing would have happened when the spell hit the dome. The Assembly is split in half. One side wishes you to return to that world. The other half wishes you to take your rest in the sleep of the gods. Since it is a tie we have decided to let you pick." Usagi thought for a long moment. The rest of the gods was a very tempting idea. Then she thought of Severus and instantly her heart turned over. She also thought of the four Shianans, Harry and the senshi. Did she really want to leave them to mourn her? Usagi decided she didn't want to do that. Usagi stood up straighter and addressed the Assembly. "With all due respect I can not leave that world alone and if it is possible I wish to rebuild the Shiana Empire." The gods smiled to themselves. That was exactly the answer they had been hoping for. "Then return to that world with our blessings." Shiko said. The Highest Assembly of the Gods faded from her view as she returned to her body.

Usagi gave a small groan as she opened her eyes. The first face she saw was Severus Snape. She gave him a small smile then looked around. It was dark out so she figured it must still be night. "Where am I?" She asked Snape. "You're in the Hospital Wing. It's been two days since the battle." Snape told her. That's when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his scruffy appearance. "Have you stayed here the entire time?" She asked softly. He nodded slowly. Usagi smiled and pulled him down for a long and satisfying kiss. When they pulled apart he grinned at her. "Go get changed and get some sleep." Usagi ordered him. "I'll be alright." Snape didn't really want to leave her, but he gave her another kiss and then left. A few minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jhavi and the senshi rushed in. Jhavi immediately tackled her and refused to let go. Usagi grinned and sat up. "We thought you were dead." Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, how ever did you escape from the Killing Curse?" Hermione exclaimed.  
"The Highest Assembly of the Gods allowed me to return." Usagi said softly. "I'm glad they did." Jhavi said softly with his head still burrowed in her chest. Usagi laughed softly and hugged him closer. The senshi grinned and hugged their Princess.

Later that day Madame Pomfrey let Usagi go from the hospital. The teachers and the few students that had remained behind for Christmas celebrated with the traditional dinner. Everyone had a good time, stuffing themselves and pulling out things from the wizard crackers. Harry however was watching Usagi and when she excused herself he followed. Harry quickly caught up to her and pulled her into one of the empty rooms. "I need to know something." Harry said to her. "Ask away." Usagi replied. "What is going on with you and Professor Snape?" He demanded. Usagi sighed and sat down. "Is it a crime to love him?" She asked softly. Harry wanted to relent but forced himself to her about Snape. "You do know that he was a former Death Eater, don't you?" He asked. "No, but you said former. I've seen one of the most dangerous killers become one of the kindest people. People do change Harry. Since Snape was fighting the death eaters not helping them I'd say he is reformed." Usagi said softly. Harry sighed and sank to his knees in front of her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Harry said. Usagi smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for thinking of me."

When the rest of the school returned from Christmas break they were astounded at the tales they were told. None of them could believe the fact that the Dark Lord was finally dead, once and for all. Neither did the Ministry of Magic apparently. There were so many Ministry representatives swarming the school for a long while that the classes were disrupted. Finally though everything was sorted out and the classes continued.

At the end of the school year Gryffindor won the House Cup and everyone had a great time. Harry was holding his breath because Usagi was going to talk to Dumbledore about taking him back with her to the Shiana Empire. Usagi came walking down the stairs with Snape behind her. "Good news Harry. You're coming with Severus and myself to the Shiana Empire. Also Hermione and Ron are welcome to come if they get permission." Usagi told Harry. Harry was less than thrilled about Snape, but immediately cheered up. No more Dursley's!

Hermione and Ron gained permission to go. On the day of departure, Usagi, the four Shianans, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape and the eight senshi gathered in the courtyard. A carriage pulled by the fire horses of the goddess Shiko arrived. Everyone piled in, waved goodbye to the Professors and headed off to the Shiana Empire.

A/n: So what do you guys think? That is the last chapter in Revenge. I will probably write a sequel if I get enough reviews. Review and tell me what everybody thinks.


End file.
